A marca de uma lágrima
by Thaty Kinomoto
Summary: SxS,TxE UA Sem magia. Sakura tem pouca confiança em sua beleza, mas será que é feia mesmo?Feia ou não ela ainda é brilhante e vai precisar de toda essa engenhosidade pra solucionar uma minterioso crime, e ainda vai ter que ajudar sua melhor amiga a conqui
1. Chapter 1

Oie, eu sei que alguém já postou esta história, mas eu não consegui descobrir quem é, e conseqüentemente, não pude pedir permissão.Aliás, se vocês conhecerem a pessoa que postou antes ou você for ela, me contate.E além disso, Card Captor Sakura e o LivroA marca de uma lágrima não me pertencem, saõ respectivamente do grupo Clamp e Pedro Bandeira, eu sou só uma fã louca que quis juntar as duas histórias pra ver como ficava... rsrs

Capítulo 1

Uma gota de sangue – Lindo como um deus

Aquele era seu pior inimigo. Um inimigo que falava sempre a verdade. Sempre. Toda aquela verdade que machucava, e que Sakura conhecia muito bem. Ainda com a escova de cabelo na mão, Sakura encarava o inimigo. Ele a olhava de volta, com os seus próprios olhos. De um lado, se mostravam cheios de lágrimas e sofrimento. De outro, se refletiam gelados, vítreos, impiedosos.

- Feia! Gorda! – Sakura sufocou um soluço e uma pequena lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. – Você plantou uma rosa no nariz, é? – o inimigo mostrava-se cada vez mais sarcástico e impiedoso.

- Cale a boca... Por favor,... – Sakura sussurrou melancólica, enquanto a lágrima alcançou seus lábios. Sakura reconheceu aquele gosto salgado, tão comum e amargo em momentos como este. Apertou os olhos com força, queria que tudo aquilo terminasse logo.

- Sabia que essa rosa vai ficar amarela e grande? – ele pergunta enquanto analisava ainda mais o rosto da garota, tentando encontrar algo mais para atormentá-la.

- Por favor, me deixe em paz! – ela disse num tom mais alto, mas ainda assim sem intimidar o inimigo. Abriu os olhos, mas não conseguiu encará-lo.

- Você vai espremer essa rosa amarela, e o seu nariz vai inchar... – a cada palavra cortante dessa, Sakura sentia morrer-se cada vez mais. Apertou os lábios, molhados, sem palavras. Aquela garota que sempre tinha resposta pra tudo, sempre uma gozação na hora certa, uma tirada de gênio que deixava qualquer provocador sem graça, não sabia o que dizer para seu inimigo quanto este lhe apontava sadicamente cada ponto fraco seu. –... Você vai ficar mais feia do que já é... E vai ter vergonha de voltar às aulas na semana que vem...

- Cale a boca! – Sakura explodiu cheia de raiva, e jogou a escova contra o espelho, acertando o inimigo em cheio, bem na cara.

- SAKURA! VENHA CÁ! – a voz penetrou-lhe os ouvidos como uma campainha de despertador. A voz irritante da mãe, estridente como uma campainha. Com certeza estava com enxaqueca, o que só 'melhorava' seu humor. Na certa ficaria reclamando de algo, exigindo respeito pela dor de cabeça, queixar-se de tudo.

- Já estou indo! - o combate estava suspenso por hora. Esfregou o rosto para limpar as lágrimas, apagando as marcas da luta, agora ela parecia a boa e velha Sakura. Deu uma última olhada no inimigo e ele a olhou de volta, agora com uma rachadura de alto a baixo. "Sete anos de azar.", ela pensou sem dar muita importância. "Ah, mas o que são sete anos para quem já viveu os piores e mais azarados quatorze anos do mundo?"

- SAKURA! SERÁ QUE NÃO ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO? – ainda mais irritada, a voz da mãe invadiu o banheiro mais uma vez, mais aguda e estridente. – Ai, minha cabeça!

- Já estou indo, droga! – Sakura respondeu com raiva, sabia que a mãe não ligava para pequenos detalhes como tons de voz. "Quatorze anos de azar...", ainda pensava enquanto caminhava e abria a porta. "Será que minha mãe quebrou dois espelhos quando eu nasci?"

A mãe apertava as têmporas com as mãos como se a cabeça fosse cair se ela largasse. Sakura observava indiferente e com um olhar perdido, quantas vezes sua mãe descontaria nela a raiava que sentia por causa da dor de cabeça? Sentou-se no outro sofá, não queria ficar perto da mãe nesse estado. A mãe retirou uma das mãos da cabeça e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, ao que parecia. Abriu os olhos e olhou para Sakura.

- Você sabe que não posso ficar gritando, Sakura. Você deveria...

- Está bem, mãe. – ela interrompe a mãe, não queria ficar ouvindo aqueles dramas repetitivos. – O que você quer? "Queixar-se do que eu faço, como sempre?"

- Ai, ai. – ela gemeu um pouco e fez um pequeno silêncio antes de continuar. – Sua tia ligou ainda há pouco. É aniversário do Eriol e ela faz questão que você vá.

- Eriol? Mas que Eriol? – ela pergunta confusa, não se lembrava de ninguém com esse nome.

- O seu primo, ora. Não lembra dele? Vocês brincavam tanto... – ela fez uma pausa, como se estivesse lembrando de anos atrás, quando Sakura ainda era a sua garotinha adorável.

- Isso já faz um século, mãe.

- É, eu sei. Também, sua tia foi se casar com um homem que não pára em lugar nenhum! Não sei o que tanto tem aquele sujeito de se mudar de cidade quase todo mês! Mas parece que desta vez ele vai sossegar, ele está bem vida agora. Montou uma casa que é linda. Sua tia vai fazer uma festa para Eriol...

- Que droga! Aniversário de criança! – retrucou Sakura mais do que entediada e farta.

- Eriol está fazendo dezesseis anos, Sakura. Não é nenhuma criança.

- Eu não quero ir! – ela diz se levantando do sofá decidida.

- Não discuta comigo, Sakura! Minha cabeça está me matando! – a mãe põe a mão na cabeça mais uma vez. – Por que não chama a Tomoyo pra ir com você, então?

"Até que enfim teve uma idéia que prestasse, mãe!"

- É claro que vou! – responde Tomoyo do outro lado da linha. Sakura suspirou aliviada, pelo menos não iria sozinha àquela festa tão fútil e insuportável. – As férias estão no fim e programas andam muito raros. Engraçado, sempre sou eu quem tem que arrastar você para algum lugar, mas você sempre arranja desculpa, sempre tem que...

- É que não quero ir sozinha nessa festa, Tomoyo. – desculpou-se Sakura, como se estivesse convidando a amiga para uma sessão de tortura. Aquilo realmente parecia tortura: ir à uma festa de um primo que nem se lembrava, ter que aturar sua tia chata... – Minha mãe 'exige' que eu vá. É o aniversário de um primo que não vejo há anos. Dizem que é e sempre foi o melhor da sala. Um chato e um saco! E o pior é que ele foi transferido para o nosso colégio. A partir de segunda vou ter de conviver com o chatinho a vida inteira. Faltam só dois dias... A festa deve ser tão chata quanto ele. A gente fica só um pouquinho e...

- Já disse que vou, Sakura. – interrompe Tomoyo quase rindo do jeito da amiga. Sabia que ela não tem o menor jeito pra festas e que é muito complexada e exigente consigo mesmo, mas uma amiga melhor que ela não tem igual. – Uma festa é uma festa. E esta não pode ser mais chata do que tantas outras. – um pequeno silêncio do outro lado da linha. – Tenho que desligar. Minha mãe está tendo um pirepaque. Depois eu passo na sua casa. Tchau! – Tomoyo desligou o telefone sem ao menos dar tempo de Sakura lhe dar um tchau. -

Tchau, né? – diz Sakura tirando o telefone do ouvindo e desligando-o. Estava subindo as escadas, quando ouviu a mãe gemer na cozinha. "Vai ser uma longa tarde..."

Sakura trocou-se rapidamente, quanto mais cedo chegasse, mais cedo iria embora. Saiu do quarto e foi até o banheiro, lá estava ele de novo. O inimigo rachado de cima a baixo, dizendo à Sakura que ela estava medonha com aquela blusa, que seu cabelo estava um lixo, que todo mundo ia rir dela na festa...

- Todos riem, não é? Só que nunca dou tempo para que riam de mim. Eles têm de rir comigo, na hora que eu quiser. Todos riem do que eu digo. Sakura, a grande gozadora! – ela debocha de si mesma, dando uma gargalhada logo em seguida. – Sakura, a contadora de casos. Vamos, riam todos com Sakura! – ela gargalha novamente, ficando triste logo em seguida. Levemente, seus dedos tocaram a face fria do inimigo, bem na rachadura. Lentamente, seus dedos percorreram a rachadura, tateando como um cego que procura reconhecer alguém. –Todos riem... – ela começa a sussurrar. –...Mas eu não quero tantos risos. Eu queria um sorriso apenas. Um só. Queria estar quieta e ver alguém aproximar-se, olhando nos meus olhos... Sorrindo... Eu sorriria de volta, e nada mais precisaria ser dito...

- Quem ligaria para você, Sakura? Você é feia, gorda... Você é nada... – retrucou o inimigo, machucando-lhe mais ainda. Era verdade, ela era feia, era nada para as pessoas, até para a mãe. Deixou as lágrimas correrem fartas pelo rosto, cada lágrima refletia seu sofrimento. Foi aí que o inimigo resolveu feri-la mais fundo e cortou-lhe o dedo com a borda da rachadura. Maquinalmente, ela levou o dedo até a boca, chupando o ferimento. Na rachadura, no peito do inimigo, ficou uma gota de sangue. O dedo quase não doía. Era ali que doía. Sakura ficou observando por um tempo, aquilo refletia seu coração por dentro, que sangrava e morria cada vez mais.

"Eu estou morrendo...", ela sai do banheiro e desce as escadas. "... ninguém percebe isso?"

- Que cheiro bom, Tomoyo! – elogia Sakura sentindo mais um pouco do perfume. – Que perfume é esse? – ela pergunta se fazendo de curiosa.

- Deixa de besteira, Sakura! É o mesmo que o seu. – as duas saem da casa de Sakura e começam o longo caminho. Sakura olhou melhor para Tomoyo, ela estava linda, como sempre. Linda como se fosse de propósito só para humilhá- la.

Realmente a casa de sua tia era maravilhosa. Era enorme, parecia um prédio, não uma casa. O que não combinava com aquela beleza toda era a sua própria tia. Ela recebia os convidados como se fosse ela que estava fazendo dezesseis anos. E o pior é que ela realmente estava vestida como se tivesse 'mesmo' dezesseis anos.

- Sakura! Há quanto tempo! – ela abraçou forte Sakura e olhou cada parte da sobrinha. – Como você está crescida... Está uma mocinha perfeita.

"Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo da senhora.", Sakura debochou mentalmente enquanto recebia os calorosos beijinhos da tia.

- E essa lindeza, quem é? – pergunou sua tia olhando para Tomoyo.

- É Tomoyo, minha amiga. Pensei que a senhora não se importaria se...

- Oh, mas é claro que não me importo! Você fez muito bem em trazê-la! Eriol vai adorar mais uma menina linda na festa! Mas entrem, entrem! – de fora, Sakura já podia ouvir o som ligado naquele volume 'chega de papo'. Monotonamente, o surdo da bateria reboava como se dissesse 'não entre... Não entre...' Sakura apertou a mão de Tomoyo e arrastou a amiga atrás da dona da casa.

As dimensões do salão perdiam-se nos cantos escurecidos pela iluminação precária, cheia de clarões piscantes, destinados a excitar os espíritos. No meio do salão, corpos sacudiam-se ao ritmo de um som frenético, meio misturados numa massa multicor que formava um bloco único, anônimo, como a representação de um inferno alegre, alucinante... Sua tia falava sem parar, apontava para todos os lados e ria muito, mas nenhum som humano poderia sobrepor-se àquela loucura.

- A senhora é mais ridícula do que eu pensava! – Sakura também riu, aproveitando-se da oportunidade de acobertar a franqueza debaixo daquele som infernal.

- Hein? – sua tia virou o rosto e a fitou.

- Eu disse que a senhora é ridícula! – Sakura disse ainda mais alto.

- Desculpe querida, mas eu não ouço nada com essa música! – sua tia virou o rosto novamente e sorriu. Da massa confusa de dançarinos, uma figura se destacou. Foi como se os sonhos mais ousados de Sakura tivessem tomado forma e corpo. O sonho dos sonhos de Sakura, que surpreendeu-se com tamanha beleza. Ele se aproximou, com aquela luz maluca fazendo brilhar seus dentes e o branco de seus olhos, que eram completamente maravilhosos e sedutores. Sua tia ria mais ainda e mostrava o rapaz, papagueando sempre. Pouco ou nada dava pra entender, por mais que ela berrasse, mas Sakura praticamente adivinhou, praticamente leu nos lábios super vermelhos, devido ao forte batom, de sua tia a palavra-chave de todo aquele discurso. –... Eriol...

"Eriol! Esse é Eriol!", Sakura pensou surpreendendo-se ainda mais. Em sua memória, só havia o registro distante de um primo entre tantos, talvez um moleque briguento que só pensava em futebol. Só que o moleque se transformara nos seus sonhos. – Como é mesmo o nome desse deus grego! – raciocinou Sakura em voz alta, acobertada pelo som da festa. – Não importa! Vou chamá-lo de 'sonho'!

- Hein? – sua tia berrava para o filho e apontava para as meninas. Eriol disse algo, muito bem-humorado e abraçou Tomoyo apertadamente. Sua mãe sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes e indicou Sakura. Eriol disse algo novamente, rindo sempre, e voltou-se para Sakura, que sentiu-se enlaçada naquelas maravilhosos braços, e o rosto do rapaz colou-se ao seu.

- Oi, prima! Como você ficou linda! – ele sussurrou bem próximo ao seu ouvido. A voz quente de Eriol envolveu-a, clara e distintamente, fazendo-a surda a qualquer outro som que não fosse sua voz.

- Linda! – sussurrou Sakura, surpresa e enlevada. – Eu sou linda! – mesmo colado à ela, Eriol não entendeu o sussurro. E, como se fosse um confeiteiro colocando uma cereja como um toque final de gênio sobre a mais apetitosa torta, o rapaz beijou seu rosto com força, estalando os lábios. As luzes, as cores e o sangue de Sakura misturaram-se numa vertigem gostosa, e o ímpeto dela foi fechar os olhos e colocar-se na ponta dos pés, oferecendo seus lábios a Eriol para que este lhe beijasse da forma mais apaixonada possível. Mas em vez disso, ele riu alto, dizendo qualquer coisa, como se fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou novamente aquele maravilhoso rosto que afastou-se do seu.

- Eriol, era você por quem eu esperei a vida inteira... – como se fosse um jogo, Eriol continuou a sorrir e a dizer várias coisas, sem escutar o que ela lhe dizia. – Sonho... Você é o meu sonho na forma de um homem... – ainda segurando seus ombros, Eriol ria muito. – Eu nasci pra amar você, meu lindo sonho... – nesse exato momento, a fita chegou ao fim e a palavra 'sonho' ressoou por todo o salão.

- Hein? Sonho? – Eriol ficou confuso. – O que você disse?

- Hã? – Sakura corou um pouco. – Nada... – uma nova fita começou a tocar uma música lenta e romântica, a fim de acalmar os dançarinos. Sakura escutou a linda música e esperou que Eriol a levasse até o meio do salão e dançasse com ela, no calor de seus braços. Mas em vez disso, ele a soltou a caminho até Tomoyo, que sorriu abobalhada.

- E esta beleza aqui, quem é? – ele perguntou muito interessado em Tomoyo.

- Hã? – Sakura ficou confusa e triste. – Ah! É Tomoyo, minha amiga...

- Então vamos nos apresentar, Tomoyo. – ele disse de uma maneira sensual e rouca, enquanto a conduzia em seus braços para misturar-se à nova massa que se formava, agora de uma forma lenta e arfante. Sua tia já desaparecera. A música já não mais acobertava sua voz, e foi num murmúrio que ela disse:

- Tomoyo, devolva meu sonho...

Outra vez apanhou outro copo de uma bandeja que alguém lhe entendera. O líquido era amargo demais, nunca poderia ser um refrigerante, e aquele já era o terceiro copo que ela aceitava. Ou era o quarto? Isso não importava mais. Tinha escapado silenciosamente pela porta-janela que dava para o jardim e agora estava sozinha na penumbra, com seu copo apenas, vendo de fora os dançarinos curtindo cada nova seleção de músicas. Com todas aquelas luzes, era impossível de se ver alguém, mas Sakura via apenas um único casal entre os demais.

A moldura da porta-janela era como uma tela de cinema, e Sakura era única no escuro da platéia. Assistindo o filme sozinha, ela imaginava a história, criando cada cena, cada fala. Aquilo era demais, era muito doloroso. Por que tinha que passar por isso? Interrompendo o filme e seus pensamentos, na tela iluminada surgiu uma silhueta que não fazia parte do enredo. A silhueta caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Oi. É uma festa particular? Por que não me convida? – ele pergunta docemente. A luz do salão não pôde iluminar o rosto do rapaz à sua frente, já que ele estava de costas para lá. Ele a olhou nos olhos, sorrindo de um jeito amável e gentil. Sakura desviou o olhar e o odiou por distraí-la em sua sentinela. – Eu sou Syaoran. E você? – Sakura quase riu do nome dele. Isso lá é nome de gente? Mas estava tão triste que não conseguia nem sorrir.

- Eu? Sou a ilusão... – ela disse em voz baixa.

- É um nome estranho para quem está sozinha. A ilusão nunca está sozinha...

- Então pode me chamar de cretina. É o meu apelido.

- Cretino é aquele que crê em tudo que ouve. Você acredita em tudo?

- Eu? – ela balançou o copo um pouco e o restante do líquido espumava e batia contra o copo. – Não. Só naquilo que me ilude.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que você é a garota mais linda da festa? – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Não. Eu diria que você está me gozando. E o esbofetearia.

- Seria uma nova experiência apanhar de uma ilusão. – ele disse irônico.

- Ou por uma cretina... – ela completou a frase dele.

- Você tem resposta pra tudo, não é?

- Não. Só pra quem tem pergunta pra tudo. – Sakura observou o líquido novamente e entornou o restante dentro de sua boca. O líquido escorreu quente, queimando tudo por onde passava. Sakura fez uma careta.

- Quer outro refrigerante? – Syaoran se levantou – Eu vou buscar. – ele afastou-se e Sakura aproveitou para internar-se ainda mais no jardim, escondendo-se na sombra. Pela porta-janela saía o vulto de um casal abraçado. Impossível reconhecê-los, mas Sakura adivinhou que só poderiam ser Eriol e Tomoyo. Viu quando a jovem levantou o rosto e o rapaz a envolveu num beijo longo e definitivo. Apenas duas silhuetas, mas só podiam ser os dois. Ai...

Dentro da cabeça de Sakura, os vapores da bebida explodiram, lançando fogo através de todas as suas artérias. O mundo oscilou de repente, e a menina sentiu-se cair, sentiu a terra úmida contra o rosto. Não perdeu a consciência, mas não podia mover-se. Porém, tudo sentia. Parecia que até mais do que nunca. Sentia a incômoda sensação da grama a picar-lhe o rosto, sentia a terra sujar seu rosto cada vez mais. Foi então que braços fortes começaram a levantá-la, e Sakura, com os olhos semi-abertos, observou o lindo rapaz.

- Eriol... É você...? – ela tentou erguer-se, mas não tinha forças ou sentido. O rapaz a abraçou fortemente, e ela aconchegou-se intensamente contra o peito que a amparava. O calor daquele corpo forte deu-lhe febre e ela sentiu um cheiro gostoso de água-de-colônia. Sentiu algo metálico roçar-lhe o rosto, uma correntinha de ouro. Ela ergueu o rosto e ofereceu-lhe os lábios, desesperada para beijá-lo. Lábios maravilhosos colaram-se aos seus, enquanto o vigor daqueles braços a abraçavam com loucura. Sentiu-se morrer de felicidade e o mundo apagou-se com aquele nome adorado estourando em sua cabeça como um coro de anjos: "Eriol..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

_Um Domingo de espera – A primeira marca  
_  
- Como eu "sou" idiota! Fiquei escondida naquele jardim, como uma idiota, imaginando que Eriol estava com Tomoyo à festa inteira! Pobrezinho, vai ver ficou o tempo todo me procurando... Até me encontrar no jardim, bêbada, como uma idiota! - disse Sakura bem alto, não acreditando o quanto fora burra.

- Idiota... – xingou o inimigo rachado. Sakura despertou e o fitou calmamente. – E se ele ficou mesmo com Tomoyo a festa inteira? – ele perguntou irônico.

- Cale-se! E por que ele foi me procurar no jardim, então! Por que me beijou! Ah, eu posso morrer agora, mas aquele beijo ninguém vai me tirar! – ela quase gritou para que o inimigo pudesse assimilar todas as suas palavras.

Aquele beijo... Sakura ainda sentia os lábios queimando e as narinas embriagadas com aquele doce cheio de sonho. Sua tia tinha se incumbido de levá-la para casa e Sakura acordara, naquele domingo, com enjôo de ressaca e um gosto de maravilhoso de Eriol na sua boca. A manhã começou mal, naturalmente, com a mãe piorando da enxaqueca e lamentando-se pelo que diriam os vizinhos ao ver sua filha, uma fedelha de 14 anos, chegar bêbada em casa como uma porca.

- Ah, se seu pai fosse vivo, você ia ver só o que ia lhe acontecer! – esbravejou sua mãe.

- Mas o papai está vivo! – retrucou Sakura.

- Não! Pra mim ele está morto! Com aquela sujeitinha ele está morto! – ela disse bem alto, sentindo os olhos arderem e as lágrimas querendo cair.

- Mortos não mandam cheques, mamãe.

Tudo, afinal, tinha passado, menos a lembrança daquele beijo. Menos a lembrança de Eriol. Pensou em telefonar para ele, mas o que diria? Na certa ficaria nervosa e estragaria tudo com suas piadas e gozações. Mas... Tudo não. Não havia nada que pudesse estragar o que começara com aquele ardente beijo. Aquilo fora um compromisso. Não por ter sido um beijo, mas por ter sido um beijo como aquele. Sakura tinha pressa, é claro. Só podia ter. Era preciso reencontrar Eriol para não largá-lo mais.

Mas era domingo, "dia-de-sair-com-o-papai". Essa era outra razão para esperar mais um dia para ver sua grande paixão e começar uma nova vida, uma vida ao lado de Eriol. Pensou em escrever, talvez uma carta. Ou mais do que isso. Talvez um texto, onde poria tudo, desde versos nascidos da paixão até pequenas confissões, como se quisesse pôr-se a limpo, exibir sua alma nua, preencher um passaporte para que Eriol a levasse embora e nunca mais a deixasse voltar.

Escrever ela sabia. No colégio, ninguém podia disputar com ela na hora de falar e de escrever. Ah se pudesse ela usaria aquela domingo apenas para pensar, repassar cada momento daquele encontro estonteante, daquela felicidade imensa. Os domingos, porém, não eram para Sakura, nem para escrever nem pensar. Os domingos eram de papai. Quando a buzina soou, Sakura deu uma última olhada para o inimigo, mostrou-lhe a língua e foi ao encontro do "pai-de-todos-os-domingos".

- Papai, você me acha linda? – Sakura perguntou num sobressalto à seu pai. O restaurante estava lotado. Há quantos domingos, em quantos restaurantes Sakura já almoçara com o pai, desde que a "sujeitinha" o havia arrancado de casa? Talvez esse número não tivesse tanta importância se a menina não viesse percebendo que, a cada domingo, caía a qualidade do restaurante. Mas ainda era em dinheiro que o pai lhe falava todos os domingos, e era em dinheiro que ele estava falando quando foi pego de surpreso pela pergunta da filha.

- Hein? Ah, é claro que eu acho! Você é a princesa do papai! A garotinha mais linda do mundo! – ele disse sorrindo de uma forma abobada.

- Ah, não! Como garotinha não, papai! Quero saber se você me acha uma mulher linda! – Sakura sorriu, estava feliz como nunca naquele domingo. Queria fazer algo bom, algo grande para dividir sua felicidade com alguém. Suspirou antes de fazer uma nova pergunta. – Papai, eu quero conhecer a Eri. – ela disse em tom baixo. Eri, a sujeitinha. Imagem de bruxa e megera imaculada em sua mente pelos lamentos da mãe, que era abandonada à sua enxaqueca e à pensão mensal que garantia à menina as refeições de todos os dias, mas que já estava comprometendo a qualidade do almoço de domingo.

- A Eri? Mas você sempre se recusou a...

- Isso foi antes, papai. – ela o interrompeu. – O antes acaba passando. Hoje eu me sinto diferente. Acho que quero fazer todas as pazes que puder. Vamos começar pela Eri? – ela disse enquanto fitava seu pai, que passou o guardanapo pelos lábios e pareceu subitamente interessado em examinar o paliteiro.

- Sabe, Sakura... Eu estava esperando o momento certo para te contar... É que... Eu não estou mais com a Eri... – sua voz saiu baixa, como um sussurro.

"Não está mais com a sujeitinha?", pensou Sakura meio que surpresa. "Quer dizer que o serviço de informações da mamãe perdeu essa fofoca?"

- Talvez sua mãe tivesse razão... A Eri era... Bem... Mas eu encontrei alguém realmente fora de série. O nome dela é Ayumi. Você vai gostar dela. Hoje não é possível, porque ela foi visitar os pais já que eu ia sair com você. Mas no próximo domingo, eu vou... – Sakura interrompeu o pai tocando- lhe delicadamente os lábios com as pontas dos dedos e sorriu.

- É melhor não fazer planos, papai. No domingo que vem, talvez não seja mais Ayumi. Pode ser Keiko, ou Kagome, ou...

- Sakura! Você não devia ficar falando essas coisas!

"Como será que papai conheceu essa Ayumi? E a Eri? E a mamãe? Será que ele encontrou alguma delas bêbada, caída num jardim? Será que tudo começou com um beijo? Um beijo como o de Eriol?" À noite, abraçada ao travesseiro, um só nome ocupava todo o ser de Sakura. – Eriol... – não conseguiu lembrar-se do primo em meio às pálidas recordações dos garotos da sua infância. Teria sido aquele que se divertia batendo nos menores? Ou seria aquele que teimava em tentar tirar sua calcinha? – Quer tirar minha calcinha agora, Eriol? – Sakura sussurrou maliciosamente.

Sakura sentou-se em sua nova carteira e olhou ao seu redor, nova sala, novos e velhos "colegas". Mas Tomoyo não estava lá. Suspirou, era de se esperar que ela não chegasse cedo. Pegou um livro qualquer seu e começou a ler. Depois de alguns minutos, Tomoyo entrou na sala super apressada, no mesmo instante em que o sinal soou. Ela correu até Sakura.

- Oi, Sakura! Nem telefonei pra você ontem! Desculpe! – ela disse meio sem jeito e sorrindo. Nesse instante, a professora entrou na sala, e Sakura só pôde dizer uma frase.

- Eu tenho uma coisa maravilhosa pra te contar, Tomoyo! – ela sorriu como nunca.

- Eu também, Sakura! Tenho uma novidade que vai te fazer cair dura! – ela também sorriu e correu até sua carteira. Sakura se virou e sussurrou para a amiga.

- Depois a gente se fala. – Sakura virou-se novamente. Física! Uma matéria nova, como deveria ser tudo naquele início de colegial. Tinha um certo jeito de Matemática. Naquele momento, porém, o que Sakura precisava era de uma boa aula de literatura, com poemas de Fernando Pessoa, Vinícius, João Cabral... Eriol, naquele momento, também estaria assistindo à sua primeira aula no segundo ano, e Sakura pensou em fingir não entender a tal Física só para ter aulas particulares com ele.

Sempre o primeiro da classe, não foi isso que disseram? Mas não era sobre Física que ela iria falar com ele. Ah, não era não! A professora procurava conquistar a classe, mostrando-se simpática e engraçada. Simpática ela era, mas definitivamente não era engraçada. Distraída, Sakura deixava a caneta deslizar pelo caderno. Devia tomar notas, mas as palavras que entravam pelos ouvidos chegavam totalmente transformadas às pontas dos dedos. A professora explicava um pouco sobre a matéria e o que ela trabalhava.

- ...a física estuda a relação que existe...

_Neste físico de um deus grego, _

_numa intensa relação _

_eu, pálida e bêbada, tremo _

_e me afogo e me sufoco _

_entre loucura e paixão..._

- ...entre a matéria e a energia...

_Quero fundir meu corpo _

_no teu corpo junto ao meu. _

_Nos teus braços serei cega _

_pra que sejas o meu guia. Nós seremos a matéria, _

_nosso amor será a energia..._

__

  
- ...a energia afeta a matéria...

_Se esse amor me modifica, _

_me transforma, me edifica _

_se ele afeta tanto a mim, _

_também te transformará. _

_A energia desse amor _

_afetou-nos para sempre, _

_e a matéria que hoje somos _

_outra matéria será..._

- ...e a matéria afeta a energia...

_Seremos dois novos amantes _

_pelo amor energizados, _

_transformados, _

_mas em quê? _

_Quem eras antes de mim? _

_Quem sou depois de você?_

- ...esse processo de transformação é o objetivo...

_No meu seio serás meu _

_para o uso que eu quiser. _

_Nos teus braços me abandono, _

_ao teu lado sou mulher..._

O sinal veio interromper a aula e o poema. A aula seguinte seria Inglês, e a classe se dividiria, misturando-se a grupos de outras séries, de acordo com o nível de conhecimento de cada aluno. Sakura estudava Inglês há tempos e, por isso, fora selecionada para a turma mais adiantada. Pensou em entregar o poema para Eriol. Destacou a folha do caderno e guardou-a cuidadosamente dentro fichário. Nem assinou, não era preciso. Não havia duas pessoas no mundo que pudessem dizer o que estava escrito naquele papel. Acenou para Tomoyo, que no Inglês ficara numa turma mais fraca, e correu para a sala, pretendendo conseguir um lugar bem no fundo, onde pudesse recolher-se à sua idéia fixa.

A idéia maravilhosa de Eriol. Eriol! Foi a primeira imagem, em carne e fascinação, que surgiu diante dos olhos de Sakura. Eriol sorriu, lindo como sempre, e a menina vacilou por um momento. Pronto! Estava sentada na primeira carteira, longe de Eriol e ao alcance da respiração do professor de Inglês. Tonta! Agora nem podia olhara para Eriol sem chamar a atenção. Mas ela tinha certeza de que ele estaria olhando para ela, o tempo todo. Cerrou os olhos e recebeu a atenção de Eriol como se fosse um beijo. Um beijo suave, longo e quente. Um beijo como só ele sabia dar.

_- I think we could begin by reviewing the detective verbs. Of course, during the holidays you forgot most of your English, didn't you?_

À frente de Sakura, o professor iniciou a aula, falando com aquele mesmo tom amistoso de todo início de ano letivo. Em poucos dias, ele, na certa, estaria aos gritos, pedindo silêncio em português. Por cima do ombro de Sakura, a mão de um colega passou-lhe furtivamente um papelzinho dobrado. Com todo cuidado, para que o professor não notasse, a menina desdobrou o papel no colo, por debaixo da carteira. Foi como se um anjo tivesse surgido de camisola azul e trombeta de outro para anunciar-lhe o paraíso.

_Priminha querida, preciso muito falar com você. Onde podemos nos encontrar sossegados? Te adoro!  
Eriol_

_  
_  
_- It? Easy, isn't But you mustn't forget that there's no rule to help you use those verbs...  
_  
"Ele quer falar comigo... Comigo!", pensou a menina, sentindo-se quase febril. Rabiscou rapidamente quatro palavras – "Me encontre no laboratório" – em uma folha de caderno, dobrou-a e passou para o colega de trás.

_- You must practice, in order to know which tense has to be he employed without the need of..._

A torrente de palavras estrangeiras perdeu todo o sentido para Sakura, enquanto as palavras de Eriol penetravam-lhe como se fossem vírus caindo em suas veias, misturando-se ao seu sangue e indo infectar-lhe o coração.

"Neste momento, ele dever estar igualzinho a mim, pensando em mim... Vamos pensar juntos, um no outro, Eriol. Será como se estivéssemos de mãos dadas..." Num repente, Sakura baixou a cabeça e beijou o bilhete. Ao olhar novamente para aquela letra apressada, notou que uma marca redondinha havia borrado a palavra "adoro". Era a marca de uma lágrima. De felicidade... – Eu também te adoro, meu amor... – balbuciou ela, apertando o bilhete contra o peito.

O sinal para o recreio tinha acabado de soar, e Sakura correra em direção ao laboratório. Mal podia esperar para ver Eriol. Mas, no meio do corredor, a figura de um rapaz a deteve, sorrindo e olhando-a bem de frente, bem nos olhos.

- Senhorita Ilusão! Que ótimo reencontra você! – ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Hein? – Sakura ficou confusa.

- Não se lembra de mim, senhorita Ilusão? A festa de sábado, o aniversário de Eriol... Sou o Syaoran, lembra?

- Ah, oi, Syaoran. Desculpe, mas... – ela tentou arranjar uma desculpa, mas foi interrompida.

- Quer dizer que você estuda aqui? – ele perguntou não conseguindo conter sua alegria. – Que sorte a minha! Acabo de me transferir para o terceiro ano e talvez...

- Desculpe, Syaoran. Estou com um uma pressa danada. Depois a gente conversa, tá? – ela o empurra gentilmente e volta a correr pelo corredor.

- É... Dizem que a ilusão é como uma ave que vem e vai. Só que eu não gostaria de perder essa ilusão, entende? – ele pergunta alto, a fim de que ela escutasse.

- Tchau, Syaoran! – Sakura se vira e acena.

Sakura certificou-se de que não havia ninguém olhando e entrou silenciosamente no laboratório. Fechou a porta sem nenhum ruído e esperou que a visão se acostumasse ao escuro. As janelas eram cobertas com cortinas pesadas para proteger da luz os produtos químicos. O lugar ideal para um encontro de namorados. Aos poucos, com a fraca luz que se filtrava através das cortinas, Sakura pôde perceber as estantes envidraçadas, cheias de frascos contendo formas assustadoras conservadas em formol.

Uma enorme cascavel, com seus guizos, estava mergulhada num líquido avermelhado por seu próprio sangue. Ao lado, uma caranguejeira peluda movia-se lentamente numa gaiola de vidro. A cobra, a aranha, o sangue... Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Sakura e ela tremeu, pensando que aquele talvez não fosse o lugar mais adequado para o início do seu namoro. Por um momento, teve medo do encontro com Eriol. Mas seu medo transformou-se em ansiedade ao ouvir o ruído suave da porta que se abria.

- Priminha! Oi, priminha! Você está aí? – ele perguntou fechando a porta. Acobertada pela penumbra, Sakura sorriu e deixou passar um tempo de suspense, antes de responder com a voz mais suave que conseguiu fazer.

- Estou aqui, meu querido... – Eriol guiou-se pela voz e veio abraçar Sakura apertado, como da primeira vez. E beijou-lhe o rosto com um estalo.

- Há quanto tempo que não nos víamos, priminha... Desde crianças. Mudamos muito, não é verdade? – ele disse docemente, sorrindo logo em seguida. – Como foi bom reencontrar você, priminha... Isso mudou minha vida...

"A minha também, meu amor...", pensou Sakura ardente de paixão.

- Era isso que eu queria falar com você, Sakura... Nem sei como começar...

"Me abrace, meu querido. Me abrace que eu espero a vida inteira..."

- Sakura, estou apaixonado... – ele ruborizou um pouco. – Já houve outras garotas, mas, agora...

"Agora sou eu, Eriol. Meu Eriol!"

- Agora é diferente. Eu sei que é amor... – ele fez uma pequena pausa. Era um pouco embaraçoso falar disso assim, para ela. – Estou apaixonado...

"Por mim, Eriol!" Sakura aproximou mais seu rosto, desesperada para ouvir seu nome entre aquelas palavras que formavam uma improvisada declaração de amor. "Por mim!"

- Por Tomoyo, Sakura!


	3. Chapter 3

Oi de novo!Card Captor Sakura e o livro A marca de uma lágrima não me pertencem, eles são respectivamente do grupo Clamp e do escritor Pedro Bandeira.

Dedico esse capítulo a cleopatra-cruz.Bjinhu.

**Capítulo 3:**

_Na escuridão do laboratório – Um poema para Eriol_

" To... Tomoyo! Ele ama Tomoyo!", ela pensou desesperada.

- Ah, priminha! Foi maravilhoso você ter levado Tomoyo à festa! Eu caí por ela na hora... Ela é... nem sei como dizer... Se você soubesse o quanto me fez feliz!

"Ah, Eriol... Se você soubesse o quanto me fez sofrer..."

- Quero que você seja a madrinha do nosso namoro, Sakura. Quero dividir essa felicidade com você.

"Eriol, não faça isso comigo. Por favor, não!", sem poder explodir em protestos, o pensamento de Sakura caía de joelhos.

- Você vai ajudar o nosso amor, não é, priminha? Por favor! Eu lhe peço que fale com Tomoyo e marque um encontro para amanhã à tarde. Você vai me ajudar? Por favor, priminha! – ele pegou as mãos de Sakura enquanto pedia com muita súplica.

- Eu? – ela sentia-se muito transtornada. – Sim... é claro, primo... Eu... Prometo...

- Muito obrigado, priminha! Diga a Tomoyo para me encontrar às quatro, no shopping, em frente ao cinema.

- Pode contar comigo... – ela disse num tom muito triste. Sakura abaixou a cabeça na hora de ganhar o beijo estalado, prêmio de consolação para a cretina que acreditava na ilusão. O beijo marcou-lhe a testa e Eriol não sentiu o gosto salgado dos filetes de derrota que escorriam pelo rosto delicado dela.

- Eu te adoro, priminha! – ele disse mais do que feliz.

"Eriol, não era essa adoração que eu queria... Eu queria apenas o seu amor, eu queria você, Eriol..."

Sakura ficou só, com a escuridão que tomava conta do seu ser. Tirou os óculos molhados e encolheu-se, desejando que uma concha se fechasse em torno de si e a levasse dali, para um mar distante, escondendo seu desespero sob toneladas de água salgada. Ela chorava como nunca, queria que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, não podia ser realidade.

"Como isso foi acontecer? Eriol... com a Tomoyo? Logo com a Tomoyo, minha melhor amiga... Me ame, por favor... Por que você não pode me amar, se eu te amo tanto? Por que você me beijou daquele jeito? Por que eu estava ali, à mão? Não, não pode ter sido isso. Aquele beijo era de verdade, senti que era verdade... eu ainda sinto, Eriol..."

Um ruído suave da porta fez Sakura emergir do desespero. Seria ele de volta, para contar que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira? Que Tomoyo não importava e que era ela que ele amava? Mas, mesmo na penumbra, mesmo sem óculos, mesmo com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e afogados pela desilusão, dava para perceber que não era Eriol. Era um vulto de branco, talvez o encarregado do laboratório.

Sakura encolheu-se mais ainda, fundindo-se às sombras. Não, ninguém podia vê-la nesse estado. Ninguém além do seu grande inimigo a vira num estado como esse. O vulto aproximou-se de uma das estantes envidraçadas. Abriu-a com a chave e pegou um frasco, tirando algo de dentro. Guardou no bolso de guarda-pó e trancou o armário, saindo rápida e sorrateiramente do laboratório.

O sinal tocou logo em seguida, anunciando o fim do recreio. Sakura secou o rosto e pôs-se de pé, já de óculos. Aproximou-se do frasco no qual o vulto de branco havia mexido e leu distraidamente o rótulo:

"LINAMARINA – Glicosídio cianonitrila."

"Química! Uma ciência de palavrões! Bem, vou aprender todos eles até o final do ano. Chega de palavras carinhosas!", ela pensou enquanto enxugava- se melhor. Arrumou a roupa, o cabelo e decidiu-se. "Vamos lá, Sakura! Vamos rir e fazer os outros rirem! Ninguém tem nada com a sua vida. Eu prometi, e vou cumprir minha promessa. Vamos lá, cretina! Vamos ajudar a liquidar a sua própria ilusão!"

- Sakura! Onde você andou? Procurei você o recreio inteiro! – Tomoyo parecia aflita e havia pouco tempo para conversar antes da aula de português. – Seu rosto está vermelho... O que houve? – Tomoyo lhe olhou preocupada.

- Nada... Acho que estou resfriada, Tomoyo. Na saída, eu vou com você até o ponto de ônibus. Tenho uma coisa pra te contar, e que vai te deixar muito feliz. – Sakura força um sorriso.

- E eu também, Sakura! – Tomoyo dá um belo sorriso.

A fama do professor de português do colegial assustava. Diziam que ele era severíssimo. Na certa, aquela severidade não devia ser semelhante à do Touya, o terrível bedel-chefe. O professor seria daqueles exigentes, para quem um erro de concordância era tão grave quanto empurrar escada abaixo a cadeira de rodas de uma velhinha. Com a velhinha em cima. Tomoyo estava ao lado de Sakura e, afora a vermelhidão que já desaparecia, era impossível notar qualquer indício de tristeza na menina.

Redação. O forte de Sakura. Se somasse todas as médias de redação de seus oito anos de estudante, daria quase oitenta. O professor falava sério, mas mansamente. Propôs aos alunos que fizessem um texto de aquecimento, tema livre. Sakura olhou de lado para Tomoyo, e o que viu foi pavor. Ambas sabiam que a tal redação de 'aquecimento' era o modo mais rápido de o professor conhecer as possibilidades de cada aluno. Seria a primeira impressão, que definiria o aluno no conceito de professor.

Sakura sabia que 'desastre' era a definição mais adequada para as redações de Tomoyo. Sorriu para amiga e pôs-se a escrever furiosamente. Em dez minutos, passou a folha de papel discretamente à Tomoyo, que ficara completamente confusa.

- Pegue. Copie com sua letra. – ela sussurrou. Bem, a redação de Tomoyo já estava pronta. A amiga estava salva de ser 'queimada' pelo professor logo no primeiro dia. Agora era sua vez. O tema era livre. Mas que outro tema poderia passar pela sua cabeça, senão a figura idolatrada de Eriol? E ela estava disposta a confessar no papel tudo o que sentia e que sua expressão escondia?

"Idiota que fui! Pensar que Eriol pudesse se apaixonar por mim, por mim, a gorducha...", os pensamentos queimavam Sakura por dentro, e ela escreveu: _"Quando você me beijou..."_ "Pensar que Eriol poderia ler nos meus olhos, através dos meus óculo, toda a paixão da gorducha iludida...", maquinalmente, escrevia sempre a mesma frase: _"Quando você me beijou..."_ "Apaixonar-se pela desengonçada, pela feiosa piadista... Ah, que piada! Com o rostinho de Tomoyo à frente... Com o corpinho de Tomoyo nos braços... nem pensar!" _"Quando você me beijou..."_ "Burra! O que Eriol poderia encontrar em mim? A espinha amarela, como um aríete de pus abrindo caminho rumo à solidão?" _"Quando você me beijou..."_ "O que ele veria além do que todos vêem? Além da gorducha iludida, da feiosa cretina? Syaoran tem razão. Eu acredito em tudo, como uma cretina! Acreditei que Eriol poderia me amar... Acreditei até naquele beijo..." _"Quando você me beijou..."_ "Eriol...", vinda do fundo do seu desespero, uma lágrima solitária pingou sobre o papel.

- Muito bem. – disse o professor se levantando. – Acho que já deu tempo de vocês colocarem no papel o que tem em suas cabeças. Sakura? Quem é Sakura?

- Sou eu. – Sakura levanta o rosto e tenta disfarçar sua tristeza.

- Meu colega da oitava série elogiou muito seus textos, Sakura. Quero começar pela sua redação. Pode entregá-la pra mim? – a folha passou para as mãos do professor e o arremedo de sorriso desapareceu. – O que é isto? Há apenas a mesma frase escrita várias vezes!

- É um poema concreto, professor. O leitor deve completar o poema de acordo com suas próprias experiências, de acordo com suas lembranças de um beijo de amor... – ela disse abaixando a cabeça. Risadinhas discretas fizeram o professor erguer um olhar duro, que silenciou a classe.

- Uma explicação hábil. Hábil e espirituosa; Sakura. Mas que não passa de uma saída para desculpar a preguiça. A preguiça e a falta de respeito. E isto? Que marquinha redonda é esta? Parece a marca de uma lágrima...

- Nada, professor. Faz parte do poema. É o cuspe do namorado... – dessa vez a gargalhada não foi contida e o olhar do professor, surpreso, não conseguiu transmitir autoridade. Tinha perdido o controle de uma sala pela primeira vez na vida. Aquilo o enfurecera, havia se tornado alvo de uma piadinha de uma aluna preguiçosa e sem respeito algum para com os outros.Virou-se para Sakura e sorriu sarcástico.

- Começamos bem, não é, dona Sakura? Que tal abrir seu boletim com um zero? – Sakura sorriu. – Vamos ver se essa classe vai me dar trabalho. Você, mocinha, qual é o seu nome? – ele se virou para Tomoyo.

- Eu? – Tomoyo tremeu de medo por um momento. – Tomoyo...

- Posso ver sua redação, Tomoyo? – ela lhe entregou o papel. – Hum... a estrutura não está má... A idéia é forte... Breve, mas forte... Parece que me informaram errado. Parece que quem sabe escrever nessa sala chama-se Tomoyo. – a jovem quase caiu pra trás. – Que tal abrir seu boletim com um oito, Tomoyo? Afinal, você deve saber que nove eu só dou pra mim mesmo, e dez só para Deus.

- Ah, Sakura, como isso foi acontecer! Estou morrendo de remorso. Eu tirei oito com a redação que você fez, e você tirou zero! – Tomoyo disse triste enquanto as duas rumavam para fora do colégio em direção à parada de ônibus.

- Não esquente a cabeça, Tomoyo. Logo, logo eu dou jeito naquele professor. Você vai ver! Na próxima, ele vai ter que me chamar de Deus e me dar um dez! – ela forçou um sorriso.

- Puxa! Oito em redação! Nunca tirei isso. Uma nota oito vezes maior do que a sua, para duas redações feitas pela mesma pessoa!

- Além da redação, acho que você vai ter que rever sua matemática também, Tomoyo. Oito vezes zero dá zero mesmo! – As duas riram e Sakura passou o braço pelos ombros de Tomoyo. Quem visse as duas, assim abraçadas e sorrindo, teria uma imagem falsa daquela felicidade. Uma delas mentia ao sorrir, mas mentia como uma especialista.

- Acho que nunca vou poder pagar tudo o que devo à você, Sakura. E não estou falando da redação. Estou falando de amor...

- Pra mim, escrever também é um ato de amor, Tomoyo. Quem escreve ama aquele que vai ler, quer conquistar o amor daquele vai ler.

- Sakura, eu estou apaixonada mesmo. A melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida foi você ter me convidado para aquela festa. Conhecer Eriol foi... – com a expressão mais interessada do mundo, Sakura ouviu o relato da amiga. Já estavam no ponto de ônibus, cheio de gente, e Tomoyo falava baixo, como segredo, como culpa, como num confessionário. Descrevia cada passo daquela noite inesquecível, cada dança, as palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido... O único segredo que faltava era Eriol debruçando-se sobre Sakura no jardim e lhe beijando apaixonadamente. Mas não poderia jamais contar à Tomoyo, não podia estragar-lhe a felicidade. Bastava que uma das duas fosse infeliz.

- Ah, Sakura! Meu único medo é que eu não tenha passado de um presente de aniversário, de diversão para uma noite. – lamentava Tomoyo. – Mas eu quero aquele garoto! Preciso me encontrar com ele de novo!

- Que tal amanhã, às quatro, em frente ao cinema, no shopping? – perguntou Sakura quase que debochando. Tomoyo olhou atônita para a amiga.

- O quê! Do que está falando?

- Bobinha! Eu não disse que tinha uma ótima novidade? Pois é esta!

- Você falou com ele... sobre mim! – Tomoyo perguntou nem acreditando. Sakura nada respondeu, era óbvio que sim. – Que foi que ele disse? Que foi que ele disse? – ela perguntou super afobada e se atropelando nas palavras.

- Hum... Mais ou menos o que diria Takashi sobre Sakura...

- Isso foi numa novela? Não assisti...

- Ah, Tomoyo! Isso não é novela!

- Ah, Sakura, por favor! O que ele disse?

- Acho que você vai preferir que ele mesmo diga, não é? O importante é que ele quer se encontrar com você amanhã, no cinema, às quatro.

- Ai, ai, ai. Minha mãe não vai deixar!

- Diga que você vai ao cinema comigo. Passo na sua casa lá pelas três e meia. Eu tinha mesmo que dar um pulo na livraria. Na saída do cinema nos encontramos e voltamos juntas.

- Você é um amor, Sakura! Não sei o que faria sem você! Amanhã de manhã, diga ao Eriol que...

- Eu? Não acha melhor você dizer?

- Não sei se poderia, Sakura. Vou ficar muda como uma porta quando encontrá- lo.

- Então escreva um bilhete. Basta sorrir e colocar o bilhete na mão dele.

- Ah, Sakura! Você sabe que não posso! Eu sou diferente de você, sou muito burrinha. Eriol haveria de rir de um bilhete meu. Logo ele que sempre foi o primeiro da classe.

- Pelo menos foi o que a mãe dele disse.

- Eu não posso bancar a burra com ele, Sakura! Por favor, me ajude!

- Como hoje, na aula de redação? – Sakura, lentamente, abriu o fichário. Lá estava a folha, com o poema feito na aula de física.

Nos teus braços me abandono, ao teu lado sou mulher...

"Você vai receber o meu poema, Eriol."

- Aqui está, Tomoyo. Um texto do meu estoque. É só você copiar com sua letra e colocar seu nome. Tudo o que você quer dizer ao Eriol está aí.

- Como pode ser...? Eu nem sei o que dizer...

"Você nunca sabe o que dizer...", em pensamento, Sakura gozava a amiga.

- Xii! Lá vem o ônibus! Obrigada, Sakura, você é demais! – Tomoyo se dirigiu para a imensa fila que entrava no ônibus. – Passe na minha casa às três. Não quero me atrasar! - Tomoyo sumiu no meio da enorme fila de estudantes. Sakura ficou vendo o ônibus sair, levando sua amiga, sua rival, e a declaração de amor, que serviria para aumentar ainda mais a paixão de Eriol por Tomoyo.

"O condenado à forca tece sua própria corda..." O pensamento de Sakura oscilava entre a resignação e o desespero. De uma janela do ônibus, o rosto de Tomoyo surgiu, jogando um beijo para a amiga:

- Eu te adoro, Sakura! – Sakura sorriu e devolveu o beijo. Agora não havia ninguém olhando, então a menina deixou que as lágrimas corressem represadas por seu orgulho.

"Todos me adoram... E quem me ama?", ela pensou tristemente enquanto dava meia volta e ia para casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicada a Babi Granger Potter e a Kynn Lucky, valeu pelas reviews!Digo e repito: Card Captor Sakura e A marca de uma lágrima não me pertencem, são do Grupo Clamp e do escritor Pedro Bandeira.

**_Capítulo 4:_**

_Só, com o inimigo – A paixão e o tormento_

_"A Sakura é fingidora, _

_finge tão completamente_

_que chega a fingir que é amor_

_o amor que deveras sente..."_

O telefone tocava insistentemente na casa de Sakura, e sua mãe berrava para que ela atendesse ao telefone. Sakura desceu pisando duro e pegou o fone, fazendo o barulho parar.

- Alô... – ela encostou o fone sobre a orelha.

- Alô, senhorita Ilusão? – perguntou uma voz masculina e familiar do outro lado da linha.

- Ah, é você, Syaoran... – ela respondeu com desânimo.

- Puxa, que voz desanimada! Acho que eu merecia um pouco mais de entusiasmo por ter ficado a manhã inteira procurando minha ilusão. – ele disse meio decepcionado. – Onde você se escondeu?

- Acho que você não tem nada com isso, Syaoran.

- Isso é o que se pode chamar de um 'fora'. Só que eu sou surdo à palavra 'não'. Eu insisto até ouvir o 'sim' que quero ouvir. – ele disse confiante e de uma forma teimosa, desafiando-a para ver se realmente ela o ignoraria.

- Olhe, eu perdôo a sua insistência se...

- Não quero que você perdoe, quero que aceite! – ele a interrompeu e disse mais alto.

- Desculpe, Syaoran, é que hoje eu não...

- Como fazer pra dobrar você, Sakura? – ele a interrompeu novamente, dessa vez com a voz curiosa. Cada vez mais gostava dela.

- Você já sabe o meu nome?

- Sei muito mais. Sei que está triste e sei também que está com a tristeza errada.

- Como sabe disso? – ela pareceu surpresa por um momento.

- Certas coisas não se precisa saber. Basta sentir. – ele falou num tom baixo e romântico.

- Pois você sente errado. E não tem nada que se meter n minha vida. Me deixa, tá legal? Me esqueça! – ela quis gritar com ele, mas não queria ter que discutir com sua mãe depois. Aquele garoto realmente estava dando nos seus nervos. Por que ele simplesmente não aceitava o seu "Não"?

- Eu nunca vou esquecer daquela noite, naquele jardim...

- Tchau, Syaoran! – o fone já estava longe do ouvido de Sakura, pronto para ser violentamente desligado, e a menina não pôde ouvir a última frase de Syaoran.

- Eu quero você, menina malcriada! – ele disse maliciosamente, desligando depois.

- Como é? Será que a feiosa, a gorducha, vai aprender a lição? – Sakura encontrou o inimigo especialmente cruel. A rachadura partia-lhe o rosto em dois, deformava-o, agravando e justificando a crueldade. – Então você acha que Eriol ia olhar pra você com olhos diferentes daqueles com que se olha a priminha gorducha e de óculos? Priminha... – Sakura estava sem defesa. Dizer o quê, se naquele momento, tudo o que ela desejava era nunca ter nascido? – A grande poeta que cria versos de amor para ajudar a rival a roubar-lhe o namorado! Burra... Trouxa...

Sobre a pequena mesa de trabalho, lá estava mais uma carta. Mais um ofertório da vida de Sakura para Eriol, mas entregue por Tomoyo. Ela se punha em suas mãos, mas seria Tomoyo à quem Eriol abraçaria e amaria. Ao lado da carta, uma pilha de seus livros preferidos. Quantos amores foram conquistados com as palavras daqueles maravilhosos poetas? Será que eles também sentiram o mesmo desespero? O mesmo ciúme? A mesma vontade de sumir, de morrer? Impossível ter todos esses sentimentos por tantos amores desconhecidos. O seu caso era muito diferente daqueles. Só havia um namorado a conquistar, e ela estava fazendo isso... para outra!

Afastou-se do inimigo e despiu-se lentamente. Abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água morna correr por seu corpo, na esperança de lavar sua alma e limpar aquela tristeza que parecia não acabar. Depois de alguns minutos, fechou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha. Enxugou-se diante do inimigo, sem se importar com o que ele pudesse dizer. Amanhã, no cinema, Eriol leria o poema que serviria para aumentar seu amor por Tomoyo. Fazendo, assim, com que sua ilusão fosse liquidada de vez, distanciando de uma vez por todas a esperança de algum dia ele prestar atenção à ela, a priminha gorducha, a amiga feiosa, a escritora de óculo, o cupido de espinha no nariz.

Aproximou-se do inimigo rachado, disposta a eliminar a espinha pelo menos. Mas ela não estava tão grande assim e já secara. Tateou o rosto em busca de outra. Era tão feio assim o seu rosto? Tão repulsivo a ponto de Eriol não encontrar nenhum tipo de encanto? E seu corpo era mesmo tão gordo? Não tinha curvas, aquelas saboneteiras, aquela penugem sensível à carícia em sentido contrário, como dizia Vinícius de Moraes? Naquele momento, Tomoyo também deveria estar pensando no mesmo rapaz e na mesma intensidade. Sakura sentiu nojo de si mesma, sentia-se traindo a amiga por compartilhar do mesmo leito e amor pelo mesmo rapaz. Ah, aquele beijo no jardim... Será que escuridão teria sido a benfeitora a transformar a sua feiúra em fascinação e fazer com Eriol, por um segundo, tivesse se sentido atraído?

Aquele beijo... A pele cheirosa daquele peito de sonho... A correntinha a roçar-lhe o rosto... O hálito acariciante... Os lábios úmidos à procura dos seus... Ah, bendita penumbra, que lhe permitira ao menos uma vez na vida sentir-se completamente feliz ao aventurar-se naqueles braços adorados! Depois, porém, com a mesma penumbra, só houve dor, desilusão, decepção e catástrofe... Pensou que seria diferente naquela manhã... Pensou que talvez pudesse realmente ser feliz com ele, o seu tão maravilhoso sonho... Mas por que fora tão desesperador assim? Por que tinha de ser assim?

"Ah, Eriol, por que não me tomou novamente naquele laboratório gelado, no meio das formas mumificadas, do formol, no meio de ácidos e fórmulas, das cobras e das aranhas? Da Linamarina? Eriol, tudo o que quero é ser sua, ser feliz ao seu lado e realmente me sentir uma mulher de verdade. Ah, Eriol... Por que me magoou tanto?"

O shopping estava estranhamente agitado, só piorando o nervosismo de Tomoyo. Sakura continuava com seu olhar perdido no espaço, concentrada em seus mais profundos pensamentos. Só se desconcentrava quando Tomoyo queixava-se nervosa.

- Ah, Sakura, estou muito nervosa! Será que ele vai vir mesmo? – ela dizia e perguntava receosa.

- Chegamos muito cedo, Tomoyo. É claro que ele vem. – Sakura forçou um sorriso, na esperança de tranqüilizá-la. Ergueu o braço lentamente, como se pesasse muito, e olhou para o seu relógio. – Ainda faltam dez minutos.

- Meu cabelo está bom? Você acha que estou bem nessa roupa? Você acha que minha blusa combina? – ela perguntava apressadamente.

- Você está linda, Tomoyo. Agora pare de bancar a criancinha. – Sakura falava não se importando muito, mas Tomoyo estava tão ocupada sentindo-se nervosa que não conseguia perceber o que sentia sua amiga.

- Ah, Sakura, você devia ter visto a cara do Eriol quando leu o poema... – ela sorriu meio abobada e corou um pouco, lembrando daqueles doces momentos.

- Ele disse alguma coisa? – Sakura fingiu estar interessada em saber.

- Não. Não disse uma palavra. Sorriu, e foi como... Como... – Tomoyo tentava encontrar a palavras certas.

-...Como se o sorriso improvisasse uma resposta de amor... – continuou Sakura.

- Hum? – Tomoyo despertou e fitou Sakura. – Acho que foi isso mesmo. Ele é inteligente até calado! – fizeram um pequeno silêncio entre si. Sakura virou o rosto e olhou à sua volta, no meio das pessoas que subiam pela escada rolante do shopping, ela reconheceu alguém. Um rapaz passava, bastante apressado para "ir" ao cinema.

- Tchau, Tomoyo. – ela virou o rosto novamente e fitou a amiga. – Eriol vem aí. Se ficar nervosa e sem saber o que dizer, entregue esta carta a ele. – Sakura abriu sua bolsa e tirou uma folha de dentro, entregando à uma confusa Tomoyo.

- Outra carta? – ela surpreendeu-se. – Mas a letra não...

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei imitar sua letra. – interrompeu Sakura, forçando outro sorriso.

- Ah, Sakura, você é demais! – Tomoyo sorriu muito feliz. – Nem sei como agra...

- Então não agradeça. – interrompeu Sakura novamente, afastando-se mais da amiga. – Tchau, Tomoyo. – ela virou-se e tomou seu caminho sem um rumo certo, enquanto, lá trás, Tomoyo e Eriol trocavam carinhos entre si.

Entrou numa livraria qualquer e tinha um ar despreocupado, como se no cinema, quase vizinho, não tivesse deixado um pedaço de sua alma. Sakura procurou as estantes do fundo, que sempre têm menos gente e luz. Ao acaso, uma edição luxuosa: Fernando Pessoa. Bateu os olhos no livro e incluiu a si mesma no poema "Autopsicografia":

_A Sakura é fingidora _

finge tão completamente

_que chega a fingir que é amor_

_o amor que deveras sente..._

Lia com um sorriso vago, como se lê uma velha anedota. Outro fingimento, afinal, não era ela a rainha dos fingidores? Fingia tão completamente naqueles versos e cartas que Eriol acreditava naquele amor. E ficava cada vez mais apaixonado... Por Tomoyo.

"Fingir não é difícil, quando se finge que se finge. É só usar alguns exageros, alguns símbolos...", pensou consigo. Mas uma vez, das páginas do livro, saltaram as palavras de Fernando Pessoa, reforçando o pensamento de Sakura:

_Símbolos? Estou farto de símbolos!_

_Que o sol seja um símbolo, está bem._

_Que a lua seja um símbolo, está bem._

_Que a terra seja um símbolo, está bem._

_Mas que símbolo é, não o sol, não a lua, não a terra,_

_mas a costureira que pára vagamente à esquina_

_onde se demorava outrora com o namorado que a deixou?_

_Símbolos? Não quero símbolos!_

_Queria que o namorado voltasse para a costureira!_

A pouca luz que iluminava a página diminuiu, coberta por alguém às suas costas. Logo reconheceu a impertinente pessoa.

- Renovando as ilusões, senhorita Ilusão? – ele perguntou-lhe animada e cinicamente. Syaoran, sempre Syaoran! Sempre nas horas em que Sakura queria ficar sozinha, curtindo sua tristeza e sua dor de cotovelo! – Fernando Pessoa... – ele leu calmamente nas mãos de Sakura. – Gosta de Fernando Pessoa? E da minha pessoa, você gosta? – ele perguntou interessado. Sakura suspirou e virou-se para fitá-lo.

- Poderia gostar mais, se a sua pessoa fosse menos insistente e soubesse escolher uma boa hora para aparecer... – ela respondeu impaciente sem fitá-lo.

- Dessa vez, acho que quem escolheu foi você. Eu trabalho à tarde nessa livraria. – ele encostou-se ao lado dela, sem deixar de fitá-la nem por um segundo.

- É mesmo? – ela perguntou meio cínica. – Eu não sabia...

- Tem muita coisa que você não sabe, Sakura.

- E que você, certamente, gostaria de ensinar, não é? – ela perguntou cínica novamente.

- Você não encontraria professor mais dedicado. – ele sorriu, imitando o cinismo dela.

- Por que, Syaoran? O que você quer? – ela virou o rosto e fechou os olhos.

- Você, Sakura. – ele sussurrou bem perto do seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

- O que você vê em mim? – ela afastou-se. – Uma gorducha, de óculos, feiosa e sem graça, que ninguém tira pra dançar? – ela perguntou triste.

- Não. Isso é o que **você** vê. O que eu vejo é uma garota adorável, que se esconde em jardins para não ser tirada pra dançar... – ele disse em tom baixo, aproximando-se dela novamente. Sakura fechou os olhos de novo e virou-se para ele meio irritada.

- Que é que você entende, Syaoran? Que é que você sabe!

- Aquilo que eu não sei não posso saber que não sei. Por que você não me conta? Vamos sair um pouco. Que tal dar uma volta? – ele perguntou, como se não tivesse escutado o tom dela ou suas palavras. Sakura suspirou, não adiantava protestar nem nada. Ele não a deixaria em paz. Pensando bem, até que seria melhor mesmo que desse uma volta com ele.

- Mas você não está trabalhando? – ela perguntou em tom baixo, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos dessa vez. Syaoran sorriu.

- Tenho direito a uma folga. Depois, minha mãe é a dona da livraria...

Até que fora bom encontrar Syaoran. Ele a ajudara a passar aquelas duas longas horas. Poderia até ser um bom amigo, desde que parasse de chamá-la de "senhorita Ilusão", é claro. Com aquele passeio, depois que Sakura pegou Tomoyo no cinema, tinha até no que pensar para não ter que ficar ouvindo as descrições da amiga.

- Nem deu pra ver com quem era o filme, menina! – disse Tomoyo ainda rindo muito e um pouco corada. – Imagine que...

Syaoran, na verdade, tinha sido menos cínico e, ela tinha que admitir, um pouco agradável. Mas Sakura só enxergava Eriol quando tentava ver Syaoran, só ouvia a voz de Eriol quando tentava escutar a de Syaoran.

-...Me deu até vontade rir! – continuou Tomoyo. – Mas, num momento, eu estava nas nuvens, porque Eriol... – em pensamentos, Sakura interrompeu a descrição da amiga.

"Por que, Eriol? Por que a Tomoyo? Por que não eu, que escrevi todo o amor que Tomoyo sente por você? Você acreditou, não foi, Eriol? Então por que não consegue ler esse amor nos meus olhos?", ela pensava aflita.

-...Eu nem sabia o que fazer, Sakura! Mas, pelo jeito, ele sabia por nós dois e estava louco pra me ensinar...

"Eu também queria aprender, Eriol. Eu também queria ensinar. Juntos, ninguém saberia mais do amor do que nós... Eu aprendi tanto com aquele beijo, com aquela noite, com seus lábios, com seu calor, com seu cheiro... mas..."

- ...Bem, eu não queria deixar, mas foi aí que... – Tomoyo falava sem parar, e Sakura sentiu a raiva e resignação explodirem de vez.

- Cala a boca, Tomoyo! – ele esbravejou.

- Oh, oh! Mais uma cartinha? – perguntou o inimigo, sarcástico e se fazendo de bobo. – Quantas já escreveu para Eriol? Cinco? Dez?

- Cala a boca! – esbravejou Sakura. O inimigo ria-se sério, como se transformasse cada escárnio em uma bofetada. Surrada por ela mesma, Sakura punha no papel todo o tormento e toda a paixão que a perseguiam, que aumentavam a cada dia e cada carta que renovava o namora de Tomoyo e Eriol. O mesmo papel que, mais uma vez, seria entregue pela amiga ao seu amado. E que aumentaria a paixão de um lado e o tormento do outro.

_Ah, tormento que eu não posso confessar..._

_O que eu escrevo é a verdade, eu não minto,_

_eu declaro tudo aquilo que eu sinto,_

_e é a outra que teus lábios vão beijar..._

_Sei que quanto mais verdade tem no escrito,_

_mais distante eu te ponho dos meus braços,_

_pois desenho o paralelo de dois traços_

_que na certa vão perder-se no infinito..._

_Estes versos feitos pra te emocionar_

_justificam todo o amor que tens por ela_

_e as carícias que esses dois amantes trocam._

_E eu te excito, sem que venhas a notar_

_que esses lábios que tu beijas são os dela,_

_mas são minhas as palavras que te tocam..._

- Não! – Sakura finalmente se deu conta do que havia escrito. – Onde estou com a cabeça! Eriol não pode saber que... Nunca! Eu prometi! Preciso escrever outra carta. – Sakura amassou a folha e jogou-a dentro do cesto de lixo. – Ah, Eriol, eu morro...

- Sakura! Telefone pra você! – o grito histérico da mãe ecoou pelo banheiro outra vez. Com certeza seria Syaoran de novo. Ela já estava se acostumando a ele. Desceu as escadas lentamente, enquanto o fone descansava sobre a mesinha.

- Alô? – ela pegou o fone.

- Alô, priminha? É você? – uma voz mais do que familiar perguntou do outro lado da linha. Sakura sentiu-se enfraquecer, suas pernas ficaram bambas.

- E... Eriol...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5:_**

_A segunda promessa – Perdas de amor_

Eriol! Era ele! E queria falar com ela! Pedira segredo e que se encontrassem em meia hora no parque de diversões. Seria até melhor, pois, se ele viesse à sua casa, sua mãe ocuparia todos os espaços, ofereceria lanches, não os deixaria à sós nem em paz. Mas por que "à sós"? O que haveria para segredar? Será que... será que ele tinha conseguido ler nas entrelinhas das cartas que Tomoyo lhe entregava? Será que ele descobrira...Não! E se ele e Tomoyo tivessem brigado e ele tivesse descoberto que Sakura era o seu grande amor na verdade? Que nada! Impossível! Como o amor que ele nutria por Tomoyo poderia acabar-se assim depois de todas aquelas cartas e poemas? Depois, mesmo que os dois tivessem brigado, por que ele haveria de lembrar-se dela? Nunca mais haviam se falado depois daquele dia no laboratório...

"É melhor perder as esperanças. Mesmo que ele desista de Tomoyo, nunca haveria de lembra-se de mim. Além do que, você não vai desistir de Tomoyo, Eriol. Eu não vou deixar. Eu continuarei te amando, e você à mim através de minha cartas. Mesmo que você nunca venha a saber disso, meu amor..."

A semana estava no meio e o parque de diversões estava quase deserto. Uma babá trocava sorrisinhos com o sorveteiro enquanto a criança de quem ela deveria cuidar aproveitava para ver de que cor ficariam seus sapatinhos brancos depois de mergulhados na lama até o tornozelo. Sakura o esperava em frente ao parque, curiosa para saber o que ele queria com ela. Logo ele chegou, lindo como sempre. Como sempre estava nos pensamentos dela.

- Oi, priminha! – ele a cumprimentou sorrindo como sempre.

- Oi, Eriol... – ela respondeu desanimada. Logo vieram os beijos estalados e Sakura recordou do beijo daquela noite, aquele beijo tão diferente dos estalos que ele sempre lhe dava. Naquela noite, ela não fora sua "priminha". Fora mulher. Depois... Bem, depois era agora. Sakura o ouviu sem prestar muita atenção às suas palavras, que pareciam um de discurso de introdução a algo mais importante. Eriol falava da sua adaptação à cidade, das muitas escolas em que estudara por causa das viagens de seu pai, da turma boa que já conseguira formar, tudo entremeado de risada e "priminhas queridas".

- Quer um cachorro-quente, priminha querida? – ele perguntou-lhe muito animado.

- Não, eu... Estou de regime... – ela disse desviando o olhar. Atrás da montanha-russa, vazia e parada, parecia um bom lugar para conversar. Ali, os dois estariam protegidos dos poucos olhares indiscretos que aparecessem. Começou a soprar um suave vento frio e a enorme estrutura de ferro rangeu enferrujadamente. Eriol tinha acabado de devorar o cachorro-quente e limpava agora com as costas das mãos um bigode de mostarda.

- Priminha, como da outra vez, eu quero falar-lhe de Tomoyo... – ele disse calmamente. Sakura sentiu-se arrepiar com o vento e com o rangido irritante dos ferros. – Sabe, nunca encontrei alguém como ela. Nunca pensei que fosse me apaixonar desse jeito. Não tenho vergonha de confessar o que sinto por ela. Tomoyo é linda, mas é ainda mais... – as palavras de Eriol tornavam-se cada vez mais claras para Sakura, e ela encolheu-se, como a se proteger de algo muito assustador que estava por vir. E que realmente viria.

- Eu não esperava que ela tivesse tanta sensibilidade, priminha, além de beleza... – ele continuou com a série de elogios. – Engraçado... Você a conhece há tempos, e deve saber disso melhor do que eu: Tomoyo é tímida como um coelho. Quando estamos juntos, ela quase não fala, apenas sorri. É muito carinhosa, é claro, mas pessoalmente quase não se nota a brilhante e inteligente cabecinha que ela tem. Só que, quando ela escreve... – ele parou de falar. Não sabia realmente descrever o que era. Sakura o olhou triste e curiosamente.

- Quando ela escreve... O que é que tem?

- O mundo todo se enche de luz, priminha! Você nem pode imaginar! Todos os dias Tomoyo chega com uma carta, com uma prova de amor que me tira o fôlego! Bem, eu nunca fui muito ligado em literatura. Mas Tomoyo me abriu as portas para um novo mundo! Um mundo de pensamentos, de palavras, de emoções. Um mundo que eu desconhecia!

- Verdade? – ela perguntou sem muito interesse. – E está gostando desse mundo?

- Você deveria ler o que ela escreve, priminha! Acho que nunca li coisas tão lindas como aquelas em toda a minha vida... – ele falava com muita convicção e paixão.

- Ora, que exagero... – ela virou o rosto e riu da besteira dele.

- Exagero? – ele repetiu a última palavra dela. – Você diz isso porque não sabe do que Tomoyo é capaz! Tomoyo e você são amigas há muito tempo. Você já leu algum poema dela, não é? O que achou?

- Bem... Eu li alguns... – ela dizia em voz baixa. – Até que... Não são maus...

- Não são maus! – Eriol repetiu chocado. – São maravilhosos! Prima, eu estou cada vez mais apaixonado pela Tomoyo! No começo, foi o rostinho dela que me atraiu. Mas era muito pouco perto do espírito que ela escondia dentro dele. Agora nem penso mais em sua beleza. Quase prefiro estar em casa relendo as cartas, do que junto dela... – ele sonhava acordado, enquanto lembrava de cada palavra de "seus" poemas.

- Ah, Eriol, não fale assim... – ela abaixou a cabeça, fazendo com que o cabelo lhe cobrisse o rosto.

- Priminha, eu vou amar Tomoyo por toda a minha vida! Não me importa se ela é linda ou feia! Eu amaria de qualquer forma! Mesmo que ela a pessoa mais feia desse mundo!

- O quê! – Sakura levantou o rosto surpresa e o fitou. – Mesmo se ela fosse feia?

- É claro que sim! – ele respondeu mais do que imediatamente. Freneticamente, Sakura agarrou os braços de Eriol.

- Diga: você a amaria? Mesmo se ela fosse gorda? Mesmo se...

- Mesmo se eu fosse cego! Bastaria que alguém lesse para mim o que ela escreve. – Sakura afrouxou a pressão dos dedos nos braços dele aos poucos.

- Você... Você não sabe o que diz, Eriol... – ela disse virando o rosto. Uma garoa fina e gelada começou a se fazer sentir. Os rangidos dos ferros da montanha-russa percorriam a espinha de Sakura de alto a baixo. Atrás do seu sorriso, o rosto dela estava em branco. – Você... me trouxa aqui... Apenas para me dizer isso? – Eriol baixou os olhos. Toda aquela paixão, aquele entusiasmo deram lugar a um certo desânimo.

- Não... Na verdade, quero que saiba da minha felicidade. Afinal, foi você que levou Tomoyo à minha festa, não foi? E ajudou no nosso primeiro encontro. Eu lhe devo muito, priminha. – Você prometeu nos ajudar, lembra- se? – a garoa estava cada vez mais gelada e, caindo vagarosamente, já tinha encharcado os dois. – Naquela manhã, no laboratório... Você prometeu ser a madrinha desse amor maravilhoso...

- E o quer que eu faça? Que os abençoe? – ela perguntou cínica.

- Não brinque, por favor, priminha. Eu... Sabe... Nunca fui bom aluno. Eu só sei jogar futebol... – Sakura ficou surpresa.

- Mas, a tia disse...

- Isso são coisas da mamãe. Ela faz essas propagandas malucas onde eu apareço como ela queria que eu fosse. Eu sempre passei raspando, prima. Principalmente em português e literatura. Me sinto um pouco humilhado diante do talento de Tomoyo. O que ela pensaria?

- Ela te ama, Eriol. Isso basta.

- Disso eu sei. Só quem ama pode descrever o que ela escreve. Mas e eu? Eu não sei lidar com as palavras! Quando estou com ela, só consigo contar piadas! – ele disse, sentindo-se ridículo. Sakura quis rir do jeito dele, mas a tristeza não deixava.

- Pode ser um novo estilo de namoro. Piadas de amor... – ela gozou seu primo.

- Não brinque, prima! Eu não quero parecer ridículo perto daquela maravilhosa garota! Foi por isso que... que eu a chamei aqui. – ela tomou por entre as suas as mãos de Sakura e trouxe-as ao peito. Olhou profundamente em seus olhos. – Sakura, me disseram que você é ótima em redação. Foi por isso que pedi para falar com você. Preciso de mais um favor. – Sakura corou um pouco e deixou suas mãos apoiadas sobre o peito do rapaz. Sentiu pulsar-lhe o coração em dueto com o seu. – Prima, poderia escrever alguma coisa para eu dar a Tomoyo? – ele perguntou receoso, enquanto a ferragem rangeu de novo, quase abafando a voz surpresa de Sakura.

- Como! – Sakura retirou suas mão rapidamente, sentindo um frio em sua espinha.

- Só de vez em quando, priminha! Uma carta ou verso, para que Tomoyo não se decepcione comigo! Por favor, me ajude!

- Mas como é que eu posso...

- Escrever uma carta de amor para outra garota? – ele a interrompeu. – Você pode tentar, não pode? Talvez escrevendo como se fosse para o seu namorado. Depois eu copio, passando tudo para o feminino. Você tem namorado, não tem?

- Eu? – ela o olhou e fez uma pausa antes e responder. – Tenho... é claro...

- Como é o nome dele?

- O nome dele? É... Syaoran... – Sakura explodiu de raiva em pensamentos. Droga! Syaoran! Foi o primeiro nome que lhe viera à mente. Se Syaoran soubesse...

- Então escreva uma carta de amor bem bonita para Tomoyo como se ela fosse para Syaoran. Vai dar certo, vai ver. Será o nosso segredo! – ele sorriu de novo.

- Eriol, eu não...

- Por favor, priminha! Eu imploro pela sua ajuda! Você prometeu, lembra?

- Sim, eu prometi...

- Pois prometa de novo! – Eriol segurou-lhe pelos ombros e olhou-a bem nos olhos. Sakura esperou que um arrepio percorresse todo o corpo molhado e murmurou.

- Eu... Eu prometo... Eriol...

A aula era de filosofia, matéria que tinha fascinado Sakura desde o começo daquele ano letivo. Uma de suas aulas preferidas, com uma de suas professoras preferidas. Alguém com quem Sakura discutia acaloradamente. Mas, dividida como estava, como prestar atenção ao que dizia a professora Meiling? Como sempre, essa professora transbordava entusiasmo e contagiava cada aluno com sua paixão pela ciência do pensamento. Meiling era uma das poucas professoras a quem os alunos chamavam de você. Não por ser a mais jovem mestra da escola, mas por ser a melhor amiga dos alunos e uma das mais brilhantes do corpo docente.

Meiling acabara de defender brilhantemente na universidade uma tese de doutoramento em psicologia. Alguma coisa sobre educação por indução subliminar. A professora até já tinha conversado com Sakura sobre suas teorias e, naturalmente, a menina discutira essas idéias, pois não podia aceitar isso de educar alguém por indução subliminar. Um método de enfiar as idéias à força na cabeça dos alunos, sem compreensão nem aceitação. Uma traição covarde ao direito de pensar e de escolher livremente. Algo com que Sakura nunca concordaria. Mas Meiling era maravilhosa, um charme indiscutível. E apoiava as discordâncias com entusiasmo, mesmo que fossem contra ela própria.

- Meus queridos, a lógica não esgota o pensamento. Ela, apenas, não é o bastante para explicarmos inteiramente o processo de pensamento. Para pensar, precisamos de palavras. Sem ela, nada podemos reter na memória e nada podemos compreender. Devemos então, para melhor pensar, dominar as palavras, não é? Acontece, minha gente, que a língua tem também sua lógica, que tanto serve para enganar como para revelar. – ela levantou-se da cadeira e começou a escrever no quadro. – É um silogismo, como já vimos na aula passada. – ela terminou a frase no quadro e virou-se para a turma, repetindo a frase. – "O ser é ser e o não ser é não ser. Ora, se o não ser é não ser, o não ser é alguma coisa. Então, se o não ser é, o ser não é." Entenderam? Se aplicarmos a lógica da língua, este pensamento parece perfeito, não é? Assim, como um encadeamento lógico de palavras, podemos criar um absurdo...

"Um perfeito absurdo...", pensava Sakura. "O absurdo de alguém que põe no papel toda a lógica do seu pensamento, e o seu resultado é o nada... Muito bem, eu prometi. Agora tenho que criar mais absurdos!"

O inimigo, rachado de alto a baixo, dividia Sakura. Uma das duas deveria amar Eriol, e a outra deveria estar apaixonada por Tomoyo. Mas ela sentia- se inteira de Eriol, cada pedacinho sei vibrava, pulsava, pertencia a ele. Só que ele pertencia a Tomoyo. Como, então, escrever uma carta de amor para sua rival? Como ajudar seu amor a declarar-se mais ainda para a garota que a estava destruindo completamente? "Mas eu prometi, eu prometi..."

À sua frente, folhas rabiscadas, papéis amarrotados, um respondendo ao outro, um querendo agarrar o outro. Era como se a mão esquerda escrevesse para a direita, era como se um ouvido falasse para o outro. Por sobre aquela divisão, pairava a voz rachada do inimigo, provocando, torturando, gozando e aumentando a dor de Sakura.

_Antes de ti, Eriol, _

_eu nem sabia sequer, _

_fui metade mim mesma, _

_fui pedaço de mulher..._

_Vou deixar meu peito aberto,  
Tomoyo de amor sem fim,  
sem porteiro, sem vigia,  
para que entres em mim..._

- Ah, Sakura, idiota! Ouve, sou teu inimigo. Esquece essa promessa cretina! Ele adora o que você escreve! Ele adora você! – gritava o inimigo.

"As palavras de Tomoyo devem ser mais ingênuas. Acho que Eriol espera que seja assim. Ai, Eriol...", pensava Sakura enquanto escrevia.

_Era metade mim, _

_era pedaço inocente, _

_pois eu era quase nada _

_e pensava que era gente..._

_Entra aqui dentro, Tomoyo,  
aqui não há nada de mal,  
mas vais achar em meu peito  
um verdadeiro arsenal!_

- Você cozinha os versos com o melhor tempero, não é? E pra quê? Pra morrer de fome enquanto os dois se empanturram com a emoção que você criou! – continuou o inimigo.

"Quando as cartas são de Eriol, acho que têm de ser mais fortes, mais ousadas. Ah, Eriol, eu quero que você seja assim..."

_Hoje sou ré, sou culpada, _

_sou o sul e sou o norte, _

_confesso meu crime de vida _

_que dá luz em vez de morte!_

_É só transformar em granada  
os pulmões e o coração  
espalhando aos quatro ventos  
estilhaços de paixão!_

_  
_  
- Cretina! Burra! Rasga isso! Seja mulher, Sakura! Vá atrás dele e lute por ele!

"Sou mulher... Sou gente... Eriol... me escute... estou perdida...!"

_Quero que venham os juízes_

dispostos a me condenar 

_e te nomeiem carrasco _

_pra eu viver a te adorar!_

_Pois que venha a medicina,  
pois que berre, pois que zangue!  
Nós vamos juntos gritar:   
Um... dois... Três... sangue!_

- Rasga isso! Esquece!

_Eriol me agarra, sou tua!  
_  
_Vem morar dentro de mim!_

- Te entrega, Sakura!

- CALEM A BOCA! TODOS VOCÊS! – gritou Sakura.

Já havia se passado um mês desde que seu tormento começara. Desde então, vinha escrevendo cartas de amor de Eriol para Tomoyo, e de Tomoyo para Eriol. Os dois haviam se apaixonado ainda mais através daqueles poemas e cartas, sem saber que quem os escrevera fora ela, Sakura. Tomoyo fora visitá-la naquela tarde, com a desculpa de que queria estudar biologia. Subiram para o quarto de Sakura.

- Fique tranqüila, Tomoyo. Aqui a gente pode conversar sossegada. Minha mãe saiu, com enxaqueca e tudo. Temos a tarde toda só pra nós. – disse Sakura entrando no quarto. No banheiro em frente ao quarto, Tomoyo experimentou um batom de Sakura, espremendo os lábios e ajeitando as pequenas partes borradas.

- Precisa trocar este espelho, Sakura. Nem sei como consegue se maquiar com essa rachadura enorme. Como foi que quebrou? – perguntou Tomoyo ainda no banheiro.

- Sei lá. Quebrou, só isso. – respondeu Sakura do quarto. Ela estava separando uma pilha de livros e cadernos, mas olhou sorrindo para a amiga que voltava do banheiro. – Você não estava pensando realmente em estudar biologia quando veio pra cá, não é? – Tomoyo sorriu e andou sonhadoramente até a cama de Sakura, onde se jogou, sem se preocupar em tirar os sapatos. Ela colocou os braços embaixo da cabeça e os fez de travesseiro.

- Não sou como você, Sakura, que está sempre interessada em tudo, ligada nas coisas. Eu só tenho uma idéia fixa na minha cabeça. Uma idéia que já dura um mês. Não consigo pensar em nada que não seja o Eriol. Você não sabe o que isso significa...

- Ah... – Sakura acabou derrubando a pilha de livros das mãos e ajoelhou-se no chão, começando a empilhá-los apressadamente, como se um rios fosse carregá-los consigo. – Posso fazer uma idéia, Tomoyo. – ela disse.

- Acho que não pode. Ninguém pode saber o que é amar alguém como Eriol. Eu... eu acho que estou te traindo, Sakura... – ela disse bem baixo.

- Traindo? – surpreendeu-se Sakura. – Como? – a pilha de livros, quase totalmente empilhados, espalharam-se pelo chão novamente.

- Estou escondendo um segredo de você. Eriol adora suas cartas... – Tomoyo sentou-se na cama e olhou para Sakura.

- Adora mesmo?

- E como! Vou ser grata a você o resto da minha vida! Você me impediu de passar por burra diante de Eriol. Ele parece tão caído por mim quanto eu estou por ele. No começo, ele se conteve, como se... como se...

- ...como se quisesse deixá-la à vontade... – emendou Sakura.

- Isso! Deixar-me à vontade. Isso fez com que nosso namoro girasse em torno apenas das suas cartas, Sakura. Daquilo que você escrevia. Mas depois, ele se abriu. E como se abriu! Ele é um amor, mas também é um gênio! O segredo que eu queria te contar são estas cartas dele. Veja! – Tomoyo abriu a bolsa e tirou um macinho de cartas mil vezes relidas.

- Hum? Cartas de Eriol? – perguntou Sakura sem interesse.

- Eu não queria mostrar a ninguém, Sakura. É lindo demais! Tenho ciúme dessas cartas! Mas você tem direito, não é? É você quem põe no papel o amor que eu sinto por ele. Acho que você tem direito de ler. – Tomoyo estendeu-lhe o macinho. Como se estivesse pouco interessada, Sakura folheou rapidamente os papéis com os poemas que sabia quase de cor. A letra firme de Eriol reproduzia cada uma daquelas palavras que ela havia criado na tortura da sua solidão, perseguida pela voz do inimigo rachado. – Então, o que acha?

- Eu? Hum... Não sei, parece razoável... Algum estilo...

- Algum estilo! Que é isso, Sakura! Você está perdendo a sensibilidade! Aí estão as idéias mais malucas, mais francas e lindas que já vi! Ser amada por alguém dessa forma é mais do que sonhei na vida! E você diz que tem "algum estilo"!

- Você realmente gostou, Tomoyo? – perguntou Sakura muito pouco interessada e devolvendo-lhe as cartas. Tomoyo as pegou indignada.

- Desculpe, mas eu acho que você finalmente encontrou um rival literário à sua altura. O que ele escreve tem muito mais inspiração do que as cartas que você escreve pra mim! – Sakura deixou seus livros em cima da mesa. – É um sonho tão maravilhoso com Eriol, que eu chego a sentir medo!

- Amor e medo... Parece que não combinam. – disse Sakura. – Por que tem medo?

- Tenho medo de ser desmascarada por Eriol. Um garoto tão incrível... Toda a beleza que ele tem por dentro fica para as cartas e para as poesias. Acho que ele sentiu que eu, pessoalmente, não consigo dizer o que você escreve nas cartas.

- E você, o que faz? – Sakura virou-se e a fitou.

- Eu dou todo o carinho que posso, mas banco a tímida, sorridente, meio calada, pra disfarçar. Eu queria poder falar, abrir a boca e dizer tudo o que sinto por ele. Mas sei que na hora não vou conseguir dizer nada e ele vai se decepcionar comigo! Tenho medo de que...

- Está bem! – disse Sakura bem alto.

- Como! – surpreendeu-se Tomoyo. Sakura bateu os livros sobre a mesa e agarrou Tomoyo pela mão, arrastando-a para a sala. – O que está havendo, Sakura!

- Você vai falar com Eriol e dizer tudo o que sente! Agora! – sem dar chance de Tomoyo dizer algo contra, Sakura pegou o telefone e estendeu à Tomoyo. – Ligue para ele.

- Mas...

- Não tenha medo. Eu fico ao seu lado e vou falando. É só repetir, entendeu? – Sakura disse, mais do que decidida. Tomoyo assustou-se com a amiga.

- Sakura, você... você está vermelha... O que houve! – Tomoyo pareceu preocupada com ela. Sakura viu que não tinha outro jeito e discou ela própria o número. – Sakura! Não... – já era tarde. O telefone já chamava e logo uma voz respondeu da outra linha.

- Alô. – disse Eriol do outro lado da linha. Tomoyo lentamente levou o fone ao ouvido.

- Eu... Eriol, eu... – Tomoyo não conseguia dizer nada.

- Tomoyo? Oi, meu amor! Eu estava agora mesmo relendo aquele seu poema que...

- Que bom! Relendo o meu poema... – ela disse feliz e nervosa. Sakura colou a boca ao outro ouvido de Tomoyo.

- Repita: Não, não releia o que já sabe, Eriol. Não quero que pare no tempo da jura de ontem. Ouça o amor de hoje, que será bem menor do que o de amanhã... – Sakura sussurrou à Tomoyo.

- Não, Eriol... eu... – Tomoyo gaguejava sem parar.

- Alô, Tomoyo? O que está havendo?

- Vamos! Repita o que eu disse! – sussurrou Sakura parecendo brava.

- Não! Eu, eu... Eriol... – Tomoyo estava muito nervosa. Sakura, com o rosto em brasa, arrancou o fone das mãos de Tomoyo e tapou parcialmente o bocal com toalhinha de crochê que enfeitava a mesa do telefone, e falou, inflamada de paixão.

- O que eu escrevo, Eriol, é muito menos do que eu posso dizer. E o que eu posso dizer agora, é muito menos do eu sinto por você. Tanta verdade se perde no caminho do coração ao cérebro, do cérebro à boca, da boca à mão, da mão ao papel... Agora, quero que você percorra os meus caminhos de volta, dos papéis ao coração. É aqui! É aqui dentro de você tem de morar, meu amor!

- Ah, Tomoyo... Sua voz está tão diferente! A ligação parece que está abafada... Parece ser outra pessoa... – Eriol dizia surpreso e confuso.

- É que eu não sou eu, pois sou eu mesma. Eu sou aquele verdadeiro "eu", que você ainda não conhece. É esse eu que você deve compreender, conhecer e amar!

- Eu... Eu te amo, Tomoyo... – sussurrou Eriol, mais apaixonado do que nunca. Ao lado da amiga, ouvindo só algumas partes. Tomoyo começou a chorar. E Sakura falou, falou, quase sem dar tempo para a resposta do outro lado, sem tomar fôlego. – Tomoyo! Eu quero te ver. Agora! – ele disse bem alto, não conseguindo conter sua paixão.

- Então venha correndo! Me encontre na casa da Sakura! A mãe dela não está aqui. Hoje eu quero ser sua, Eriol. Venha me buscar! – ela sussurrou como uma gata tímida, excitando Eriol. Tomoyo olhava atônita para Sakura sem entender nada e com os olhos molhados. Sakura desligou o telefone com decisão. Levantou-se, respirando como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona, com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso cínico, de triunfo se formou em seus lábios. – Pronto. Eu consegui. Prepare-se, pois ele vem aí. É todo seu. Eu vou à livraria da mãe do Syaoran.

- E eu! O que eu digo quando ele chegar! – Tomoyo perguntou aflita.

- Apenas aja. Eu já disse tudo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

_Um pouco de veneno – "Da morte não sei o dia..."_

Sakura era um fantasma naquela manhã. O primeiro sinal acabara de tocar quando ela chegou ao colégio. Não teve coragem de juntar-se ao tumulto dos estudantes correndo para as classes. Encostou-se à parede, abraçada ao fichário e ao livro de química inorgânica, e ficou vendo o pátio esvaziar-se. Inorgânica... Sem organismo... Sem vida... Mas cheia de paixão, sem retorno, sem correspondência, sem esperança, sem futuro... Sem futuro mesmo, depois daquela tarde. A mãe tinha chegado, é claro, com sua enxaqueca e a surpresa de encontrar o sobrinho com Tomoyo em pleno sofá da sala.

- Na maior atracação! Pouca vergonha! O que vão dizer os vizinhos! Ah, se seu pai estivesse vivo! – disse a mãe muito irritada e perturbada.

- Ele está vivo, mamãe. – disse Sakura sem se importar. Depois, à noite, conselho de família, exigências de compromisso. Os pais de Tomoyo, bem à antiga, imaginando todas as safadezas, falando em exames médicos, derramando lágrimas e ameaças. Mas o que iriam discutir? Ali estavam os dois, amando-se como nunca, jurando amor eterno como nunca, "querendo" compromissos. Não deveria haver preocupações.

- Praticamente duas crianças! – lamentava-se a tia de Sakura, mãe de Eriol. – Não é cedo demais para se falar em papéis assinados? – mas ela não sabia que todos os papéis importantes, porém, já haviam sido escritos. E todos por Sakura. Foram eles, os papéis, que geraram e ainda alimentavam o amor daqueles dois. E destruíam a esperança da resignada autora. Em muitos deles, ficara a marca de uma lágrima, pingada na solidão na solidão de seu desespero.

- Senhorita Ilusão... Sakura! Não vai subir para a classe? – perguntou Syaoran, sorrindo e se aproximando. Sakura virou o rosto, ele sempre estava presente! Nunca Eriol!

- Já vou, Syaoran. É só um instante. Suba você primeiro. – ela disse baixinho.

- Eu espero. – ele disse calmamente.

- Não, por favor. Vá. Eu preciso de um instante sozinha. Faça isso por mim. – ela olhou-o lentamente. Syaoran aproximou-se suavemente. Sakura sentiu o calor do rapaz e o perfume suave de água-de-colônia. Syaoran tomou-lhe a ponta do queixo e ergueu o rosto dela em direção ao seu. – Não, Syaoran, por favor... – ela disse sem forças, enquanto a palma da sua mão procurava afastar o rapaz. – Eu preciso ficar só um pouco...

- Sakura... – ele sussurrou sedutoramente com os olhos semi-abertos. Os dedos dela enroscaram-se em alguma coisa que saía da camisa de Syaoran, enquanto ela esquivava-se dos lábios que procuravam os seus. Ela puxou com força, e algo veio partido, pendurado em sua mão. Ela olhou curiosa para o objeto.

"Uma correntinha... Devem estar na moda as correntinhas!", pensou Sakura. A correntinha caiu no chão e ambos abaixaram-se para recolhê-la, mas...

- Ei, vocês! O que estão fazendo fora da classe? – perguntou uma voz rude e agressiva. Touya! O bedel-chefe! Uma massa enorme que devia ter disso carcereiro antes de empregar-se no colégio. O terror dos alunos, o perseguidor implacável; o pesadelo dos cabuladores, dos namoradores.

- Nada... A gente já ia subir... – disse Sakura fitando-o.

- Já deviam ter subido, vocês sabem muito bem! Ninguém pode ficar no pátio depois do sinal! – ele esbravejou, enquanto aproximava-se dos jovens.

- Mas é que...

- Os dois! Pra diretoria, já!

Syaoran apertou a mão de Sakura, para dar-lhe apoio. Mas aquilo não era necessário. Ouvir um discursinho de dona Kaho, a diretora obesa e sorridente que era a alma daquela escola, não assustava ninguém. O que assustava era Touya.

Apertando mais do que o necessário, Touya arrastou-os pelo braço até a diretoria. Sem saber explicar por que, Sakura podia sentir um clima pesado e de insegurança ao longo do corredor. Tinha alguma coisa estranha e sinistra acontecendo. Ou havia acontecido. A sala da diretoria estava fechada e, à frente da porta, Meiling, a jovem professora de filosofia, esmurrava nervosamente a porta. Touya se aproximou ainda segurando fortemente os dois.

- O que acontecer, dona Meiling? – estranhou o enorme bedel. Meiling virou-se e o encarou muito nervosa.

- Não sei. Estou muito preocupada. Eu tinha uma reunião com dona Kaho agora, mas ela está trancada aí na sala, não responde nem nada. – ela continuava a esmurrar a porta.

- Bom, eu estou com a chave mestra. Se a senhora quiser...

- O que está esperando, então! Abra logo essa porta! – ela disse bem alto, ainda mais nervosa. Touya soltou os dois e tirou um enorme molho de chaves do bolso. Colocou a chave na fechadura, mas estava muito difícil destrancar a porta.

- Está muito difícil... A outra chave está na fechadura, do lado de dentro...

- Anda logo! – insistiu Meiling nervosamente. A fechadura logo cedeu com um estalo. Touya abriu a porta e agarrou novamente os braços de Sakura e Syaoran, arrastando-os para dentro da diretoria. Estranhamente, todas as cortinas estavam fechadas e as luzes acesas. Isso era anormal para àquela hora da manhã, mas era assim que dona Kaho trabalhava em seus serões.

- Dona Kaho! – chamou a professora por trás de Sakura. – Onde a senhora está? – todos ficaram parados perto da porta. A enorme mesa de trabalho, antiga e esculpida à mão por algum artista há muito esquecido, estava coberta de papéis. Sakura, contendo-se para não gritar de dor devido ao forte apertão de Touya em seu braço, foi empurrada para frente, em direção à mesa. Por isso, ela foi a primeira a ver o cadáver de dona Kaho.

O resto do dia foi uma espécie de pesadelo circense, muito diferente do que Sakura imaginaria para o enredo de um filme. Dona Kaho morta, agora, o poder de tomar decisões e dar ordens competia à professora Nakuru, a vice-diretora da escola, cuja utilidade nunca fora percebida por ninguém. Seu primeiro ato como autoridade máxima da escola foi ter um verdadeiro faniquito, que só serviu para quase transformar em comédia o trágico fim de dona Kaho. Depois que a fizeram engolir um copo de água com açúcar, a professora Nakuru trancou a diretoria e proibiu que qualquer pessoa entrasse lá.

- Ai, ai, ai, coitada da Kaho! – disse Nakuru com lágrimas nos olhos. – Como é que isso foi acontecer? O coração dela era tão forte... Alguém chamou o pronto-socorro? – foi necessário convencer Nakuru de que o pronto-socorro teria pouco o que fazer com um cadáver e o melhor a se fazer era chamar a polícia, como em todos os casos de morte súbita sem assistência médica. – A polícia na nossa escola! Que horror! Coitada da Kaho! Kaho! Kaho! – entrou na sala da diretoria como uma louca e trancou-se lá sozinha.

Lá dentro, teve outro ataque, aos berros, como se assim fosse possível acordar a morta. Quando abriu a porta, a professora Nakuru parecia realmente convencida de quem a morta estava mesmo morta. Determinou que a diretoria fosse trancada de novo, com cadáver e tudo. Engoliu mais água com açúcar, acendeu o seu décimo cigarro e, lamentando-se sem parar, mandou dispensar todos os alunos e funcionários. Duas horas mais tarde depois de chamada a polícia, ela teve de agüentar a fúria do investigador

- Quem lhe deu ordem de dispensar todo mundo? – esbravejou o investigador.

- N-ninguém... – gaguejou Nakuru, passando o cigarro de uma mão para a outra. – Foi para os alunos não ficarem impressionados...

- E para estragar o meu trabalho! – ele esbravejou novamente.

- N-não... Eu pensei que um ataque do coração, como esse...

Mas não havia sido um ataque do coração. A autópsia foi feita naquela tarde e, no corpo obeso da educadora sorridente, querida por todos, líder de todos, encontraram uma boa dose de cianureto. Já estava anoitecendo quando um carro de polícia foi buscar Sakura em sua casa. Sua mãe, naturalmente, quis ir junto, carregando a pior crise de enxaqueca de que a filha se lembrava. Mas a mãe teve de aguardar fora da sala da diretoria, enquanto o investigador interrogava Sakura. Na sala, apenas a polícia, a professora Nakuru, 'contagiando' o ambiente com seu nervosismo e seu cigarro, as quatro testemunhas daquela manhã e o professor de química. I investigador procurava reconstituir a cena da descoberta do cadáver. Perguntava, interrogava, duvidava. Sentada ao lado de Syaoran, quase sem ouvir o interrogatório, Sakura recordava claramente daquela manhã.

- Coitada da Kaho... – choramingou mais uma Nakuru, chorando e engasgando- se com a fumaça.

Sakura lembrava-se da mão gorda de dona Kaho, primeiro pedaço da anatomia morta que vira entre a mesa e a janela. Ela estava jogada no tapete, como se um caminhão basculante a tivesse descarregado por cima da mesa, o vestido levantado, a boca aberta, os olhos esbugalhados. Nada que lembrava a alegria, o entusiasmo e o talento daquela mulher. A morte havia levado tudo. Tão gorda... Coitada! Sempre falando em fazer regime. Garantira que, no começo do ano letivo, estava decidida a emagrecer. Dissera que, dessa vez, a decisão era para ser levada a sério. Sakura sorriu e, por um instante, visualizou a mesa da diretora naquela manhã. Lembrou-se claramente de um papel de bombom sobre a mesa. Pobre dona Kaho! De dia, comendo saladinhas e exibindo sua vontade de emagrecer como se fosse um troféu e, à noite, fechada na diretoria com seus bombons e a gula, como uma criança que se esconde para fazer reinações.

- Logo agora que ela estava fazendo regime... – lamentou-se novamente Nakuru, como se estivesse ouvindo os pensamentos de Sakura e não o interrogatório do investigador. Daquele momento em diante não haveria mais gula ou regime para dona Kaho. Não havia mais nem o papel de bombom, que desaparecera da mesa. Nela, o que havia agora era um objeto, talvez um vaso, coberto por um pano..

- Cianureto! – vociferava o investigador para o professor de química. – Como é que uma escola como essa guarda cianureto no laboratório? – ele perguntava com a típica voz de investigadores de filmes policiais e de suspense.

O professor de química olhou de lado, procurando algum apoio junto a Touya ou à professora Meiling, que parecia ser a mais revoltada de todos, embora não fizesse o papel ridículo de Nakuru. Estava visivelmente transtornada com a morte de dona Kaho, mas demonstrava mais claramente sua desaprovação à fumaceira que fazia a vice-diretora, acendendo um cigarro na ponta do outro. Meiling tinha verdadeira aversão ao cigarro. Vivia fazendo campanhas antifumo na escola, em associações, em todo lugar.

- São estudos que estou fazendo com o pessoal do curso técnico. – balbuciou o professor. – Estamos analisando a mandioca e...

- A mandioca! – berrou o investigador, interrompendo o professor. – Vai me dizer que a vítima foi envenenada com mandioca?

- Não. É que extraímos um glicosídio da mandioca que...

O pano que cobria o vaso sobre a mesa foi retirado. Mas não era um vaso, era um frasco de laboratório. A meia distância, mesmo de óculos, Sakura não conseguia distinguir o que estava escrito no rótulo.

- A autópsia encontrou cianureto, professor! – berrou novamente o investigador. – O veneno mais mortal do mundo!

- Pois é. Neste frasco há glicosídio cianonitrila, que é extraído da mandioca...

- Cianureto? – perguntou o investigador.

- É. Pode-se dizer que sim.

- A vítima poderia ter apanhado isto no laboratório, não é? – o investigador exibiu um envelope plástico transparente que revelava um pouco de pó branco. – Este envelope estava no chão, ao lado da mão da vítima. Certamente o mesmo produto deste frasco, não é?

- Pode ser. – o professor de química sentiu-se esmagado. – Posso fazer uma análise e...

- Deixe isso com os técnicos da polícia, professor. – o investigador era frio e indiferente. – A sua parte irresponsável o senhor já fez, deixando cianureto no laboratório, ao alcance de qualquer um! – ele esbravejou. O professor protestou timidamente.

- Ora, não é bem assim. Há muitos produtos potencialmente perigosos em qualquer laboratório. No caso da linamarina...

- Como! – Sakura interrompeu o professor surpresa. – O que o senhor disse!

- Linamarina. É o nome que se dá a esse glicosídio. – respondeu o químico.

- A esse veneno, o senhor quer dizer! – cortou o investigador. As recordações daquela triste manhã vieram a mente de Sakura. Linamarina! Os dois nomes de mulher que, juntos, agora eram o nome da morte. Há quase um mês alguém tinha mexido naquele frasco. Na penumbra, sem óculos, cheia de lágrimas, ela não poderia ter reconhecido ninguém. Sua única certeza era de que não era a diretora. O vulto de avental branco não era grande nem obeso.

- Coitada da Kaho! – choramingou novamente a vice-diretora.

- Professora Nakuru! Quer retirar-se? A senhora está atrapalhando meu interrogatório. – berrou o investigador, assustando a pobre mulher.

Para a polícia, o caso pareceu simples. A porta trancada, com a chave do lado de dentro, o envelope contendo linamarina, as janelas fechadas e quatro testemunhas que haviam, juntos, encontrado o cadáver eram provas suficientes para se concluir que foi suicídio. Motivos? Não cabia a polícia deduzir. Afinal, onde está a lógica de alguém que tenta tirar a própria vida? Uma vida obesa, alegre e produtiva? Uma vida de mulher, um morte de mulher, uma morte com nome de mulher? Uma morte chamada linamarina?

Suicídio... E o que Sakura havia feito no dia anterior? Não tinha sido ela mesma a disparar o tiro de misericórdia na nuca de sua última esperança de felicidade? O que tinha significado, afinal, forçar o encontro de Eriol e Tomoyo em sua própria casa? Não fora isso uma espécie de suicídio? Um desejo de acabar logo com aquele sofrimento que só crescia cada vez mais? Afinal, o que era a morte? Uma massa de banha jogada grotescamente sobre um tapete? E o que era a vida, o que seria a vida, agora que a ligação de Eriol e Tomoyo tornara-se pública e definitiva? O que seria, então, a morte senão um alívio, um 'basta' a toda aquela tortura?

"É melhor um fim trágico do que uma tragédia sem fim...", pensou consigo mesma, ainda na diretoria, mal sentindo a delicada pressão da mão de Syaoran sobre a sua. Olhou para o tapete vazio, onde encontrara o cadáver da diretora. E foi seu próprio cadáver que vira ali.

- Sakura, eu preciso falar com você. – disse Syaoran, tomando delicadamente a mão de Sakura, assim que a mesma abriu a porta, e olhou-a firme nos olhos.

- Syaoran... Oi, entre... – sua voz saiu fraca e desanimada. Sakura afastou-se e o rapaz caminhou em direção à mesa coberta de livros e papéis.

- Você está estudando? – notava-se a curiosidade em sua voz, enquanto ele observava os papéis jogados sobre a mesa e os livros e cadernos.

- Não... Eu...

- O que é isto? – Syaoran levantou uma folha de fichário caída no chão.

- Nada... É... – ela tentou impedi-lo de ver, mas não a tempo. _Há o instante da chegada_

e o momento da partida. 

_Quando vida já vive? _

_Quanto resta a ser vivida?_

_São dois espelhos quebrados, _

_dois vezes sete de má sorte. _

_Já vivi quatorze anos, _

_quanto resta para a morte?_

_É fácil vê-la chegando _

_em cada instante que passe, _

_pois se começa a morrer _

_no momentos em que se nasce._

_Vou caminhando para a morte, _

_não decidi meu nascer. _

_Da morte não sei o dia, _

_mas posso saber!_

- É do Augusto dos Anjos. Acabei de copiar...

- Do Augusto dos Anjos? – Syaoran interrompeu-a, sorrindo cínico. – Quando ele tinha _quatorze_ anos? – Sakura suspirou e jogou-se na poltrona, abraçando as pernas e apoiando a testa nos joelhos.

- Está bem, Syaoran. Se você quiser conversar sobre poesia, vamos conversar sobre poesia. – Syaoran ajoelhou-se em frente à poltrona e, com as mãos, obrigou Sakura a erguer o rosto para ele.

- Olhe par mim, Sakura. – ele murmurou. – Acho que seria bom conversarmos depois daquela loucura toda. – ele soltou um suspiro curto e fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Durante o interrogatório, eu senti que você tinha algo a dizer. Algo que a incomodava...

- É claro. – sorriu Sakura. – Um cadáver de cento e vinte quilos incomoda qualquer um.

- Não brinque, Sakura. Você manipula a todos, que eu sei. Mas comigo é diferente. Você não consegue me enganar.

- Eu não quero enganar ninguém. – ela sussurrou.

- Só a você mesma, não é?

- Você veio aqui para brigar comigo, é?

- Eu só queria te ouvir. Passamos por isso juntos e talvez você precise me dizer algo.

- Mesmo que eu tivesse algo a dizer, de que adiantaria? – ela falou sem se importar. – A polícia encerrou a investigação, não foi? Já concluíram por suicídio.

- E você? Chegou a alguma conclusão? – ele fitou-a curioso.

- Não importa se cheguei ou não, Syaoran. O que importa é a conclusão da polícia. E eles já têm a deles.

- Talvez sim, talvez não, Sakura. Ouvi dizer que eles acharam muito estranho o fato de não haver nenhuma impressão digital no frasco do veneno. Só no envelope plástico.

- Como assim?

- É isso aí. Dona Kaho resolve suicidar-se. Coloca luvas, vai ao laboratório às escondidas, pega o veneno, tira as luvas, coloca o veneno num envelope plástico, faz desapareceram as luvas, fecha-se na diretoria e toma alguns miligramas de cianureto. Isso tudo parece lógico?

- Ela poderia não ter usado luvas. Poderia ter usado um lenço, que na certa está em alguma bolsa. – ela olhou-o como quem não está a fim de conversar.

- Poderia sim. Mas por que dona Kaho se preocuparia em não deixar impressões digitais no frasco de linamarina?

- Não sei, Syaoran. Por que dona Kaho se mataria?

- Aí está outra pergunta sem resposta. Por que ela teria decidido suicidar-se?

- Sei lá... Um momento de loucura, o nervosismo causado pelo tal regime para emagrecer...

- Ora, Sakura, se gordura fosse motivo para suicídio...

- Eu me mataria, não é? – ela perguntou cínica.

- Como? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Ah, deixa pra lá! – ela virou o rosto.

- Que mania você tem de dizer que é gorda, Sakura! Você é bem mais magra que Tomoyo, que...

- Deixa a Tomoyo pra lá também! – ela retrucou.

- Está bem. – Syaoran esperou que uma pausa longa refizesse os dois daquela discussão. Depois perguntou bem baixo, como se acalmasse uma criança. – Me diga, Sakura, por que você se lembrou do regime de dona Kaho? Afinal, que eu saiba, ninguém toma cianureto para emagrecer...

- Por causa do bombom... – ela sussurrou. Syaoran surpreendeu-se.

- Bombom? Que bombom?

- Não se lembra? Em cima da mesa dela havia um papel de bombom.

- Acho que não notei. Aquele grandalhão do Touya ficou o tempo todo me segurando na entrada da sala.

- Pois eu notei. Coitada. Acho que só fazia regime na frente dos outros. Depois, se trancava com seus bombonzinhos para repor as calorias perdidas...

- Outra coisa: por que você se surpreendeu quando o professor de química falou o nome do veneno?

- Eu me surpreendi? Talvez... Achei estranho um veneno ter nome de mulher... – ela se fez de desentendida. Syaoran sabia o que ela tinha em mente.

- Você já tinha ouvido falar em linamarina antes?

- Não.

- Eu acho que você sabe de alguma coisa, Sakura.

- Não sei de nada, Syaoran. Não me pressione, por favor.

- Eu só quero ajudar você, Sakura. Fale comigo.

- É melhor você ir, Syaoran. Não tenho nada a dizer.

- Por favor, Sakura...

- Me deixe em paz, Syaoran!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

_A sombra de um pesadelo – A última carta_

- Que coisa mais ridícula, Tomoyo! – disse Sakura, fazendo pouco caso.

- Desde quando falar em casamento é ridículo, Sakura? Ele quer e eu quero. Se for preciso, eu invento até o que não aconteceu, só para os meus pais e os dele não mudarem de idéia! Eu quero Eriol só pra mim! E para sempre! – retrucou uma decidida Tomoyo.

- Mas vocês ainda são...

- Somos um homem e uma mulher, Sakura. Perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Isso basta. E você tem tudo a ver com isso, minha amiga. Você ajudou nosso amor a crescer. Você será a nossa madrinha! – Tomoyo sorriu.

- Mãe... – chamou Sakura por entre a porta entreaberta.

- O que foi, Sakura? – ela perguntou, parecendo irritada com a presença da filha.

- Posso entrar, mãe? – ela perguntou baixinho. Ela aproximou-se da cama da mãe e ajoelhou-se na beiradas, como costumava fazer há muitos anos, quando havia mais um ocupante naquela cama. – Eu preciso falar com você, mãe. – o quarto só estava iluminado pela luz fria da televisão. Recostada na cama, a mãe de Sakura estranhou um pouco a visita da filha.

- Está na hora da novela, Sakura. Você nunca me procura na hora da novela...

"Você é que não quer ser interrompida na hora da novela...", pensou Sakura. – Mãe... eu preciso de ajuda...

- De ajuda? Que espécie de ajuda quer agora? Você não é a "senhorita-sabe- tudo"?

- Eu não sei de nada, mamãe... – ela sussurrou.

- O que quer, então?

- Eu... Eu estou sofrendo, mamãe...

- O que você tem, minha filha? O que está sentindo? – por um instante, Sakura teve a leve impressão de sua mãe estar preocupada com ela. – Vou telefonar para o médico, e...

- Não, mamãe. Eu não estou doente. É... É outra coisa.

- Outra coisa? Mas que outra coisa, menina? – sua mãe pareceu impaciente. Sakura avançou pela cama de gatinhas, como se quisesse novamente ser um bebê em busca da proteção do colo quente da mãe. Enrodilhou-se, de cabeça baixa.

- Nem sei como contar. Mas eu preciso de ajuda...

- O que você andou fazendo, Sakura? – a mãe perguntou irritada.

- Mãe... Você amava o papai?

- Se eu amava seu pai... – ela pareceu muito surpresa e triste. – Que conversa é essa, menina!

- O que você faria se o amasse e ele não a amasse? Como se sentiria?

- Ora, Sakura! Isso não são conversas para uma menina da sua idade!

- Mamãe, me ouça: o que você faria se tivesse encontrado o único amor da sua vida e ele estivesse apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga? – ela perguntou meio desesperada.

- Deixe de besteira, Sakura! Você é muito criança para essas bobagens!

- Eu sou _mulher_, mamãe! Não sou mais criança. Preciso de ajuda!

- Você precisa é parar de ler essas bobagens que anda lendo! Esses livros andam enchendo a sua cabeça com idéias que não são para a sua idade!

- Por favor, mãe...

- Já acabaram os comerciais, Sakura. A novela já vai começar. Vá para o seu quarto agora e deixe de pensar em besteira!

- Por favor,... – ela sussurrou triste e desesperadamente.

- E feche a porta. Minha cabeça está me matando!

- Essa menina anda estranha... Não sei... – ela disse pausadamente.

- Vai ver, ela sabe de alguma coisa.

- Não creio. Ela teria dito para mim ou para a polícia. Talvez esteja imaginando alguma coisa. Ela é muito inteligente.

- A senhora quer que eu fique de olho nela?

- Talvez... Mas discretamente. Veja com quem ela anda, com quem fala. Vai ver não há nada para nos preocupar. Eu só não gostaria que ela dissesse alguma besteira pelos corredores.

- Deixe comigo. – Touya fechou a porta silenciosamente.

Sakura não estava disposta a entrar em aula naquela manhã. Também não poderia ficar em casa, dividindo o espaço com a enxaqueca da mãe. Quando o sinal soou chamando para a primeira aula, ela continuou a andar, sem rumo, pelos quarteirões que rodeavam a escola. Era uma daquelas manhãs geladas de outono e as ruas estavam desertas. A poucas quadras da escola, uma pracinha minúscula, sem bancos nem nada, sobrevivia à especulação imobiliária, exibindo apenas uma árvore. Mas era uma árvore antiga, grande, majestosa, com galhos pesados que pendiam sobre o chão, formando quase uma tenda verde-escura sob a qual Sakura se abrigou.

Debaixo da árvore, a grama não mais crescia, e ela sentou-se no chão batido, meio coberto de folhas caídas e papéis de sorvete. Já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. Todo o estoque havia empapado o travesseiro naquela noite, enquanto a mãe assistia à novela. Depois, embalada por seu próprio pranto, Sakura adormecera. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do sonho. Ela era a princesa de um reino distante, a mesma de seus sonhos de criança. Mas agora era uma moça, à beira do mesmo lago de águas cristalinas onde os sapos aguardavam, pacientes, que uma princesa como ela resolvesse beijá-los e transformá-los em príncipes. A água a atraía e ela desabotoou o corpete de fios de ouro. Estava só, despiu-se completamente e mirou-se refletida no espelho da água.

Seus cabelos soltos desciam pelos ombros, apontando para seus seios maduros, eretos, pedintes do carinho de uma mão masculina. Suas mãos desceram pelo seu corpo, contornando uma cintura estreita, um ventre reto, e percorrendo uma pele eriçada, excitada, quente. Acariciou as próprias e demorou-se descobrindo-se mulher. Um calafrio gostoso percorreu-lhe a espinha, subindo até a nuca e espalhando-se pelo cérebro como se fosse o gostinho do chocolate que derrete mansamente na boca. Estava pronta para o tão esperado príncipe encantado, que viesse, a tomasse, aspirasse seu perfume e a carregasse nua em seu cavalo branco.

Uma gargalhada infernal arrancou-a de seu devaneio. Refletida junto ao seu corpo indefeso, a imagem de um gigante ameaçador aproximava-se, cuspindo baba e palavrões. Sentiu-se agarrada por braços peludos, e um hálito demoníaco de alho e enxofre a sufocou. Aterrorizada, olhou para a carranca do agressor. Era Touya. Tentou gritar, tentou desvencilhar-se do abraço obsceno. Debateu-se, sentindo aquelas mãos imundas a apalpá-la, a desvendar cada canto do seu corpo, a apertar, a invadir, a profanar, enquanto a gargalhada se transformava num arfar ofegante. Sufocada, quase desmaiando, viu quando uma mão de aço se abateu sobre o ombro do monstro e o arrancou de cima dela.

Era um cavaleiro altivo, de armadura de prata, pronto a defendê-la até a morte. Foi um combate de sonhos. As espadas reluziam e entrebatiam-se soltando fagulhas. Gotas de sangue salpicavam-lhe a pele nua cada vez que um golpe chegava mais perto. Até que, com um volteio, a espada do cavaleiro fez um círculo de prata no ar, arrancando a cabeça de Touya, que rolou pela relva e foi desaparecer nas águas do lago. O cavaleiro, vitorioso, cravou a espada na terra. Olhou para a princesa e, ainda com o elmo abaixado, ajoelhou-se no chão, oferecendo seus préstimos.

Quem seria ele? Pendendo sobre a armadura, uma correntinha balançava. A correntinha! Sem vergonha da própria nudez, Sakura atirou-se em seus braços. De repente, todo o cavalheirismo do herói pareceu desvanecer-se. Ele aceitou o abraço, esmagando-a com o peso da armadura. Onde ela buscava carinho, foi dor que encontrou. Outra vez agarrada brutalmente, agora arranhada em ferros como se uma jaula se fechasse sobre. – Não! – desesperada, ergueu o visor do elmo. Para seu horror, era Touya novamente. – Não! Socorro!

- Calma Sakura! Eu estou aqui! O que houve! – outros braços a enlaçavam. Desta vez sob a árvore da praça, aquecendo-a do frio da manhã. Ela havia sonhado tudo de novo, acordada, como se tivesse enlouquecido. – Calma, meu amor... Me abrace. Está tudo bem...

- Syaoran... É você... – Sakura soluçou baixinho, fungando como uma criança. Os dois deixaram passar todo o tempo de que Sakura precisava. E ela precisou de bastante tempo. – Desculpe, Syaoran. Eu ando nervosa, meio louca, falando sozinha, eu...

- Está tudo bem. Você não está sozinha agora. – sussurrou baixinho e carinhosamente, tentando acalmá-la mais. Era um bom amigo. Um amigo que Sakura até poderia ter aproveitado melhor se não o tivesse conhecido no pior momento da sua vida. Deixou-se abraçar e sentiu aquecer-se naquela manhã gelada por entre as ramagens da pracinha.

- Obrigado Syaoran. Foi bom você ter aparecido.

- É a primeira vez que diz isso. – sorriu.

- Como me encontrou aqui? – olhou-o curiosa.

- Por acaso. Estava passando...

- Passando, nada! Você me seguiu! – retrucou.

- Mas é claro que sim! – sorriu meio cínico.

- Ah, Syaoran! – suspirou. – Você não toma jeito...

- Está mais calma agora? Quer falar sobre o que a está perturbando?

- Eu... Nada... É que... A morte de dona Kaho... – olhou para baixo, do que adiantaria contar-lhe sobre seu sofrimento? Era melhor tratar apenas daquele assunto, a morte de dona Kaho, que os dois haviam testemunhado juntos o cadáver. Aquela morte os unia, portanto, só deveriam falar sobre aquilo. – Você quer saber o que eu sei, Syaoran, não é? É muito pouco, nem sei se adiante... – Syaoran nada disse. Se ela achava que deveria falar, que falasse. Do modo e no tempo que quisesse.

- Pode não ser nada, Syaoran. Mas, se for alguma coisa, isso quer dizer que dona Kaho não se suicidou. Ela foi assassinada. – desviou o olhar dos olhos do rapaz. O que tinha que falar agora era bem difícil, mas Syaoran não precisava saber de todos os detalhes. – Você já me falou de suas suspeitas, Syaoran. Mas é que eu vi... Eu vi uma coisa que... Bem, no primeiro dia de aula, eu entre no laboratório sozinha. Nem sei por quê, talvez só por curiosidade... – é claro que ela não falaria de Eriol! – O laboratório é escuro com aquelas cortinas. Mês eu vi alguém entrar e pegar alguma coisa na prateleira. Eu me escondi e acho que esse alguém não me viu. Depois fui ver o frasco em que ele tinha mexido. Na hora, não desconfiei de nada, mas depois...

- O que estava escrito, Sakura? – perguntou curioso.

- Estava escrito "linamarina"... – Syaoran soltou um assobio.

- Quer dizer que alguém, às escondidas, pegou um pouco de veneno? Você viu quem era?

- Não. Eu... Estava sem óculos. Eles estavam sujos e...

- Viu se era jovem ou velho? Se era homem ou mulher?

- Não... Eu não tenho certeza. Mas sei que "não" era gordo. – respondeu com convicção.

- Como assim?

- Não era obeso. Não podia ser dona Kaho.

- É muito pouco para a polícia, Sakura. Uma garota, sem óculos, escondida no laboratório, vê alguém que não é gordo, pegando um pouco de veneno. Ele pode ter mexido em outro frasco, não pode?

- Pode. Só que, se mexeu na linamarina, temos um indício. Se for real, temos alguém, três semanas antes do crime... – Syaoran sorriu, paciente, como se explicasse à tabuada a uma criança.

- Sakura, todas as semanas, todos os dias, antes e depois da morte de dona Kaho, tem sempre alguém mexendo nos frascos de laboratório. Isso não prova nada.

- Sei disso, Syaoran. Sei que muitos funcionários e professores estão autorizados a trabalhar com os produtos do laboratório. Mas alguém entrou lá e pegou um pouco de veneno para matar dona Kaho. E eu vi, eu sei que ele fez isso!

- Ora, Sakura! Que mania a sua de sempre querer saber tudo! Se você falar disso à polícia, o máximo que eles vão achar que é existe uma menininha querendo bancar a detetive. – Sakura calou-se um instante e avaliou as palavras de Syaoran.

- E você, o que pensa, Syaoran? – perguntou, sem olhá-lo.

- Penso que você é a garota mais adorável que conheço. Não me importa se quer bancar a adulta ou detetive. Para mim, você é uma criança assustada. Uma criança que eu quero proteger e am...

Criança! O sangue subiu ao rosto de Sakura. Ela se pôs de pé, furiosa, disposta a... Mas um outro rosto, uma carantonha sinistra, recortada em meio às sombras da folhagem, calou o protesto que estava a ponto de explodir em sua garganta.

- O quê! Syaoran veja! – exclamou bem alto. A folhagem mexeu-se. Syaoran levantou-se num salto, volteou a árvore, mas só pôde ver o vulto de alguém que desaparecia na esquina oposta. – Quem era, Syaoran? Você viu? Alguém estava espionando a gente!

- Espionando? Chega de bancar a detetive, Sakura! Deve ser um moleque qualquer.

- Não parecia um moleque, Syaoran. Que horror! Me abrace, por favor! – pediu, mais do que assustada.

- Nem precisa pedir! – respondeu muito animado. Syaoran enlaçou-a carinhosamente e esperou que seu coração recuperasse os batimentos normais.

- Syaoran... Acho... Acho que era o Touya! Eu poderia jurar!

- Touya? Bobagem! Se fosse ele, já teria nos agarrado pelas orelhas. Estamos cabulando aula, lembra-se? – perguntou sem parecer muito afetado. Sakura olhou-o rapidamente, e, sem saber por que, sentiu-se mais calma ao ver seu sorriso.

- Boa noite, meu inimigo. Você sempre tem razão, não é? – Sakura perguntou sarcástica. A imagem rachada estava séria, rosto seco, sem uma lágrima. – Aqui está. Está pronta a última carta de Tomoyo para Eriol.

- Como sabe que é a última? – perguntou sem emoção.

- Eu digo que é a última.

- E depois?

- Depois... Não haverá depois. – abriu a caixa de sapatos em que a mãe guardava os remédios. Vários vidrinhos, pílulas para enxaqueca, calmantes, estimulantes, comprimidos para o coração... Cuidadosamente, leu cada bula, cada recomendação, cada alerta sobre efeitos colaterais, sobre doses exageradas. Com decisão, escolheu um dos frascos e fechou o armário do banheiro. Lá estava o inimigo de novo. Olhando de frente, sorrindo com tristeza atrás da rachadura. – Ouça. E não fale nada.

_E o meu amado o que diria _

_se eu partisse?_

_O que diria se estes versos _

_não ouvisse? _

_O que teria em suas mãos_

_senão um corpo dessangrado, _

_cheio de carne, de suspiros, _

_de delírio apaixonado? _

_Faltaria, porém, o recheio_ _das idéias, _

_a loucura e a razão, _

_que transformam um encontro sem graça_

_em tremenda paixão!_

_Mas não tema o meu _

_querido que esse amor desapareça, _

_pois ele é amado ao mesmo tempo _

_por um corpo e uma cabeça. _

_O corpo ele pode beijar, cheirar, _

_fazer do corpo mulher. _

_Mas a cabeça o possui, manipula, _

_e faz dele o que quer! _

_Haja o que houver, do meu amor_

_esse garoto foi o rei. _

_Digam a ele que com corpo e cabeça _

_eu sempre o amarei. _

_A marca desta lágrima testemunha _

_que eu o amei perdidamente._

_Em suas mãos depositei a minha vida _

_e me entreguei completamente. _

_Assinei com minhas lágrimas _

_cada verso que lhe dei, _

_como se fossem confete, _

_de um carnaval que não brinquei._

_Mas a cabeça apaixonada delirou, _

_foi farsante, vigarista, mascarada, _

_foi amante, entregando-lhe outra amada, _

_foi covarde que amando nunca amou!_

A noite já caíra completamente quando Sakura voltou pra casa. Enfiara a última carta por baixo da porta da casa de Eriol. Agora, ela estava pronta. O frio do começo de noite era cortante, e ela apertou-se dentro da malha leve demais, apressando o passo em meio às sombras da rua mal- iluminada. Mas uma das sombras não cedeu ao seu passo. Destacou-se, ao contrário, das outras e agarrou Sakura pelos braços.

- O quê! – exclamou surpresa.

- Calada menina! Não vai acontecer nada...

Gelada de surpresa e pavor, Sakura reconheceu aquele apertão, mesmo antes de erguer o rosto e deparar-se com aquela carranca assustadora: Touya! E não era um sonho. Não viria um cavaleiro enlatado, de espada de prata, disposto a defender-lhe a honra. Aquela era a realidade, da qual nunca se acorda.

- Quietinha... Isto é só um aviso... – a cara brutal abria-se num esgar que pretendia ser um sorriso, enquanto as mãos enormes cravavam os dedos nos braços de Sakura, no limite de quebrá-los como se fossem gravetos. – Um aviso, mocinha: tem gente que acha que viu coisas. Mas, vai ver, não viu nada, só quer causar confusão. E essa confusão pode prejudicar pessoas. Não é isso que você quer, é? Claro que não... Senão, o causador da confusão pode ficar muito mais prejudicado... Pode deixar de ver qualquer coisa... para sempre! Juízo... estou só avisando... Juízo! Senão...

Um carro entrou na rua cantando os pneus e jogou a luz dos faróis sobre os dois. Sakura sentiu-se empurrada e bate contra um muro, enquanto o agressor se encolhia. Em um instante, estava sozinha novamente.

Andou calmamente para casa. Não estava apavorada, mas o ataque de Touya tinha significado muito mais do que uma ameaça. Significava que ela era realmente uma testemunha importante. Alguém que podia desmascarar o assassino da diretora. Alguém que sabia demais, alguém que tinha de morrer. A mãe não estava em casa. Era a noite de jogar buraco com as amigas. Ultimamente ela se enfeitava tanto para aquelas noites que, se Sakura não estivesse tão ocupada com o que estava acontecendo, pensaria que naquela jogo havia só um parceiro. Como um estalo, um pensamento veio à sua cabeça.

- Syaoran também corre perigo. Precisa ser avisado. – pegou o telefone e discou o número. O telefone tocou muitas vezes, mas Syaoran não estava em casa. Tentou a livraria, mas nada também. Deixou, então, um recado. – E agora? Adianta ligar para a polícia? Com quem eu falo? Vão dizer que estou louca... – olhou pela janela fechada. Por um momento, pensou ter visto o enorme vulto de Touya do outro lado dos batentes, pronto a estraçalhar a murros a veneziana. – Pode vir, Touya. Não terei juízo. – nem pensou em localizar a mãe, muito menos a pai. Quem, então? Quem acreditaria nela?

- A professora Meiling! É isso! – respondeu a si mesma. A professora de filosofia, a melhor amiga dos alunos. Ela ouviria Sakura, sempre a ouvia. Sakura achava até que Meiling produzira aquela tese para denunciar a possibilidade de a educação tornar-se impingida aos jovens como um purgante. Meiling acreditava na liberdade, acreditava na capacidade de criação. Acreditava em Sakura, acreditaria novamente. Sakura procurou na lista telefônica. Foi fácil encontrar o número da professora.

- Alô. – uma voz feminina veio do outro lado da linha.

- Meiling? Sou eu, Sakura. Sua aluna, lembra?

- Sakura? Claro que sim. A minha contestadora predileta e a minha companheira na descoberta de cadáveres. Quer falar comigo? – sua voz era sempre gentil e delicada.

- Eu preciso falar com alguém, Meiling. E tem de ser com você.

- Bom, se é sobre a prova da próxima semana...

- Não é prova nenhuma, Meiling. É sobre o assassinato da dona Kaho.

- Assassinato? – Meiling ficou surpresa. – Você disse assassinato?

- Isso mesmo. Desde o primeiro momento eu não acreditei que fosse suicídio. Só que não ia falar nada. Mas o Touya...

- Touya? Quem é esse? – outra vez se surpreendeu.

- É assim que chamamos o bedel-chefe.

- Ah, um nome que combina com a pessoa! – debochou. – Mas o que tem o Touya?

- Ele me atacou, Meiling. Me ameaçou...

- Ameaçou? Por quê?

- Eu acho que sei de alguma coisa, Meiling. Eu acho que sou uma testemunha muito importante. – por um instante, Sakura sentira-se muito nervosa.

- Fique calma, minha querida. Assim, por telefone, não dá para conversar. Onde você está?

- Estou em casa, sozinha. Minha mãe saiu.

- Onde você mora? Pego o carro e chego aí num instante!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

_Eu nunca te amei..._

Sakura estava no banheiro, de frente para o inimigo. Estava transtornada, como se tivesse discutido por horas com a mais teimosa das criaturas.

- Você... Será minha testemunha. – ela disse fracamente.

- Eu sempre sou sua testemunha. – respondeu com a voz fria.

- Primeiro tenho de testemunhar outra morte. A primeira morte real que chegou perto de mim. O assassinato covarde de uma mulher que sabia rir. Acho que devo isso à ela. Alguém a empurrou para a morte. Ela não escolheu. – ela quase sussurrou, sentindo um imenso remorso dentro de si. Um remorso que ela não conseguia entender.

- E você?

- Ninguém escolhe por mim.

- Touya pode escolher... – o inimigo pareceu inconfortável ao dizer isso, fazendo Sakura, subitamente, olhá-lo. Touya... Sakura imaginou aquelas enormes mãos agarrando, apertando, estraçalhando. Que método usaria Touya para matar? Linamarina? Um fino pó branco em um envelope plástico? Não. Sem sangue, sem carnes dilaceradas, nem ossos esmigalhados não seria uma ação de Touya.

- Ninguém escolhe meu caminho. Ninguém escolhe a minha hora. Aqui está a minha escolha! – esbravejou decidida, e ao mesmo tempo aflita. Na palma da mão esquerda, o pequeno frasco de comprimidos.

- Sakura...!

- Chega de você! Adeus! – quase gritou. Em sua mão direita, a escova de cabelo começou a trabalhar, a demolir. Sakura golpeou o inimigo, uma, duas, dez vezes. – Adeus! Vamos embora juntos! – dizendo isso, Sakura engoliu alguns comprimidos.

- Sakura, abra! – a campainha tocou com insistência. Depois, batidas frenéticas à porta da frente despertaram parte da consciência de Sakura.

- Já vou, Touya. Já estou indo! – sussurrou, meio confusa. Espalhadas pela pia e pelo chão de ladrilhos, milhões de imagens de Sakura.

Foi uma Sakura diferente à atender a porta. Uma mulher. Por fora, calma, adulta, controlada. Ao ver quem estava na porta, Sakura hesitou. Não esperava aquela professora. O que viera ela fazer ali? E quem estava com ela? O mesmo investigador que cuidara do interrogatório no colégio? Como era mesmo o nome dele? A professora avançou para Sakura e abraçou a menino com o carinho de uma irmã mais velha.

- Trouxe a polícia comigo, Sakura. Podemos entrar? – ela sorriu. Sakura apontou o sofá da sala para os dois, como uma perfeita dona de casa que estivesse recebendo convidados para o chá. O investigador começou, direto, sem perder tempo.

- Algumas perguntas eu deixei de fazer daquela vez, na diretoria, Sakura. E eu sei que também houve muitas respostas que você deixou de dar. Você é menor de idade, e eu não posso chamá-la oficialmente para depor, se você não quiser. Mas, agora, que tal colocarmos essas perguntas e essas respostas em dia? – uma pequena elevação nos lábios do investigador, parecia uma espécie de sorriso.

Sakura hesitou novamente. Mas, depois do ataque de Touya, ela estava convencida de que precisava falar tudo o que sabia. O medo do que Touya pudesse fazer não contava. Apesar do que já tinha decidido fazer consigo mesma, ela devia isso à memória alegre da diretora. Ela devia falar. E ninguém melhor para ouvir do que a polícia. A professora tirou um pacote de bombons da bolsa.

- Alguém quer bombom? – ela perguntou, parecendo animada.

- Obrigado. – o investigador pegou um.

- Não, obrigada. – Sakura sentou-se depois de recusar.

- Eu é que estou nervosa por você, Sakura. Estou deixando de fumar e como bombons para distrair a vontade. Assim, eu me livro do câncer nos pulmões e estouro de engordar! – ela disser, rindo. Ninguém achou graça. Ela deixou o saco de bombons na mesinha, em frente ao sofá, e ficou mordiscando um deles. Conscientemente, claramente, Sakura começou a falar. Deixou de lado o triste diálogo com Eriol, mas descreveu a visita ao laboratório, no primeiro dia de aula. Contou da penumbra, da falta de óculos, do vulto de avental, do frasco de linamarina, até das lágrimas. – Você estava chorando? Por quê?

- Nada, é que... Eu tinha tirado zero em redação...

- Você! – a professora se surpreendeu. – Você tirou um zero em redação? – sem dar atenção à pergunta, Sakura continuou a contar. Falou da conversa com Syaoran na pracinha, e da suspeita de que Touya os estivesse ouvindo às escondidas. Depois contou do ataque na rua. Da ameaça de morte de Touya.

- Então tudo se ajusta. – disse a professora, lambendo a pontinha do dedo suja de chocolate. – Touya é o culpado. Foi ele quem você viu no laboratório.

- Não. – Sakura sacudiu firmemente a cabeça. – Não podia ser ele. Mesmo sem óculos, eu reconheceria facilmente aquela figura enorme. Era alguém muito menor.

- Você fez muito mal em não me contar tudo o que sabia na primeira vez, Sakura. – censurou o investigador.

- O senhor acha que eu poderia falar tudo ali, na frente de Touya?

- Está bem. Talvez você tenha feito bem em não contar na frente de Touya. Mas você poderia ter me procurado depois. Às vezes, um pequeno detalhe é a última peça que falta para completar o quebra-cabeça.

- Estou falando agora. Disse tudo o que tinha a dizer.

- De qualquer modo, a ameaça de Touya contra você é suficiente para envolvê-lo no caso até o pescoço. – o investigador perguntou o verdadeiro nome de Touya à professora, pegou o telefone e ligou para a delegacia. Do outro lado da linha, alguém recebeu a ordem para que se iniciasse a caçada a Touya. – Suspeita de homicídio... Um elemento potencialmente violento... – desligou o telefone e virou-se para Sakura. – O vulto que você viu estava de avental branco, não estava?

- Estava.

- Isso aponta para algum professor. – raciocinou o investigador. – Você poderia me ajudar mais, Sakura. Vamos tentar um jogo. Pense em todos os professores da escola. Um por um...

- Um por um?

- Sei que estava nervosa naquela manhã. Sei que viu pouco por causa da escuridão, das lágrimas e por estar sem óculos, Mas o pouco que viu pode se encaixar ou não no porte físico de algum dos professores que você conhece bem. Se você se concentrar, poderá eliminar muitos, como fez com dona Kaho e Touya, por serem, ambos, grandes demais. Assim, eu poderia ter uma lista menor de suspeitos a investigar. – Sakura não respondeu. Já tinha dito tudo. Da morte da diretora já tinha cuidado, o resto era com a polícia.

- Ah, não! – a professora levantou-se bruscamente. – Chega de atormentar a pobrezinha. Ela já passou por muitos hoje. Agora precisa descansar. É hora de irmos embora. Deixemos as tais comparações e eliminações para amanhã. Trate de dormir, minha querida. Amanhã, tudo parecerá mais cor-de-rosa. – o investigador concordou.

- Está bem. Descanse sossegada, Sakura. Vou deixar um policial aqui na frente, na rua, a noite toda. Você estará perfeitamente segura. – Sakura fechou a porta atrás dos dois.

Agora, estava sozinha, com seu último dever cumprido. Colocou um disco na vitrola e estendeu-se no sofá, embalada por uma canção suave, que falava em desalento, em solidão, em amores perdidos. Sobre a mesinha, o pacote havia sido esquecido, com um último e solitário bombom dentro dele. Sakura ainda não tinha jantado. Aliás, nem tinha almoçado naquele dia. Pegou o bombom.

O telefone precisou tocar três vezes para arrancar Sakura do agradável torpor que aos poucos tomava conta do seu corpo. Lentamente, tirou o fone e atendeu.

- Alô...

- Sakura?

- Eriol... É você...

- Eu preciso de você, prima.

- Eu também preciso muito de você, Eriol... – sussurrou.

- Primeiro, ouça: Tomoyo deixou uma carta aqui em casa que... Sei lá! Nem sei como explicar. Quando eu me encontrar com ela amanhã, nem sei o que falar...

- Você não gostou do poema?

- Não é isso. É que... Ei, como você sabe que é um poema?

- É fácil adivinhar, Eriol. Tomoyo sempre manda poemas para você, não é?

- Só que desta vez... é um poema estranho...

- Estranho...

- Eu queria que você me explicasse o que Tomoyo quis dizer com isso. Eu não estou entendendo nada!

- Ah, Eriol...

- Eu vou ler pra você, prima. Quem sabe, até amanhã, você me prepara uma resposta?

- Até amanhã...

- Ouça, Sakura. – Eriol começou a ler o poema, pausadamente, com a voz insegura. Do outro lado, estendida no sofá, Sakura acompanhava cada sílaba, cada verso, de olhos fechados, sem um som, mas pronunciando tudo para dentro de si mesma. – ...a cabeça o possui, manipula, e faz dele o que quer!

- Bonito, Eriol...

- ...haja o que houver, do meu amor esse garoto foi o rei... O que ela quis dizer com "foi o rei"?

- Continue, continue...

- ...a marca desta lágrima testemunha que eu o amei perdidamente,

- Perdidamente... – sussurrou.

- ...assinei com minhas lágrimas...

- ...com minhas lágrimas...

- ...mas a cabeça apaixonada delirou... – embalada pela voz do amado, Sakura tomou seus próprios versos e declamou, esquecendo-se dos segredos e das promessas.

- ...foi farsante, vigarista, mascarada, foi amante, entregando-lhe outra amada, foi covarde que amando nunca amou! – durante um segundo de surpresa, Eriol emudeceu do outro lado. E foi quase com um grito que a compreensão de todos aqueles enganos veio à tona.

- Como? Como você conhece esse poema? Acabei de encontrar debaixo da porta! – apesar da tontura, Sakura percebeu o que fizera. Desorientada, tentou consertar o erro.

- Eu... eu não conheço...

- Você sabe de cor o poema! Você...

- Não, não é isso, Eriol... Tomoyo me mostrou. Ela...

- Você sabe!

- Não, Eriol, eu não sei de nada...

- Esta voz... Aquela tarde, ao telefone... Sakura! Era você!

- Não, Eriol... Não era eu...

- As cartas, os poemas, o tempo todo! Era você, Sakura!

- Não, não...

- Como eu fui ingênuo! Pedi a você que respondesse a suas próprias cartas! Todo aquele amor, toda aquela paixão, era você!

- Não, não era eu... Era Tomoyo...

- O tempo todo era você! O tempo todo eu amei você através das cartas, pensando que eram de Tomoyo! O tempo todo você amou! O tempo todo!

- Não, não...

- Você me amou, Sakura! – por um instante, Eriol sentiu-se completamente chocado.

- Não, meu grande amor, eu nunca te amei!

- Sakura, minha querida! Eu sempre te amei pelas tuas cartas, pelos teus poemas. Era você, Sakura! É você o meu amor! – as palavras de Eriol ressoavam longínquas dentro da cabeça de Sakura, que mergulhava cada vez mais num torpor de ausência, mas agora leve, gostoso, cheio de todas as palavras que ela tanto ansiava ouvir.

- Eriol...

- Sakura! – chamou Eriol, sentindo um pressentimento ruim.

- Tarde demais... Tudo tão lindo... mas tarde demais...

- Sakura! Eu não consigo ouvi-la direito!

- Estou tão tonta, Eriol... Sono... Amor... Tão tonta... Tão linda... Tão tarde... Eu...

- Sakura! Sakura! Fale comigo! Sakura! Responda! – do outro lado da linha, só o silêncio. – Sakura! Não me deixe, Sakura! Vou correndo pra aí! Me espere, meu amor! Espere por mim! – Eriol desligou o telefone violentamente e correu apressadamente para fora de casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**LEIAM POR FAVOR!É IMPORTANTE!**

Oiiii!Quanto tempo sem comnetários, né?A marca de uma lágrima entrando na reta final, mais precisamente no último capítulo!Peço desculpas pela demora pra postar, mas é que eu estava em época de provas e só agora ela acabou, portanto só pude postar agora, de novo peço desculpas.O segundo motivo de estar escrevendo também é pra fazer a propaganda da minha nova história: **Skater Girl **(essa é da minha autoria!).Eu ia postar antes, mas deu um problema aqui no meu computador e eu vou ter que editar a história toda de novo ¬¬, quando ela estiver pronta eu aviso.E como vocês sabem, Card Captor Sakura e o livro A marca de uma lágrima não me pertencem, são do grupo Clamp e a Pedro Bandeira.Agora chega de enrolar e pronto!Aproveitem as emoções finais de "A marca de uma lágrima".

**Capítulo 9:**

_Não há salvação..._

Lentamente, o fone tornou-se pesado demais para os dedos de Sakura, que se abriram, deixando rolar pelo tapete a voz desesperada de Eriol. O torpor inebriante tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Mas a mente permaneceu lúcida. Encerrada dentro de si mesma pelos olhos que nada mais percebiam do exterior, navegando docemente através das palavras maravilhosas que nunca esperava ouvir dos lábios de Eriol, Sakura repassou todos os acontecimentos daqueles dias de loucura.

_"Tarde demais... Eriol, meu amor... Você está vindo para cá... tarde demais. Eu esperei tanto... Eriol, meus braços estiveram à sua espera todo esse tempo, e agora não são mais capazes de abraçá-lo... Tarde demais...",_ ouviu batidas violentas na porta, como se viessem de outro planeta. _"Eriol... Como você vai me encontrar? Como a Bela Adormecida? Cem anos à espera do beijo do príncipe? De que jeito você vai me encontrar? Como dona Kaho? Ou como a Branca de Neve?"_

Ela teria deixado a porta destrancada? Ou alguém a arrombara? Sentia alguém ao seu lado, alguém que a tocava, falava com ela. Eriol, talvez! Lábios quentes colaram-se delicadamente aos seus, como a soprar-lhe a vida que fugia, e uma carícia leve, metálica, arrastou-se por seu pescoço. A correntinha! Eriol... O primeiro e o último beijo, sempre com Sakura caída, largada com um fardo, sobre a grama ou sobre o sofá...

_"Eriol, tarde demais... Tarde demais... A maçã da bruxa estava envenenada... Maçã envenenada... Linamarina na maçã... Linamarina no bombom... Bombom envenenado... Ah, é isso! Por que não pensei nisso antes? O veneno estava no bombom! Não havia nenhum envelope plástico al lado da mão da diretora! Não havia, eu me lembro! Eu vi aquela mão gorda, foi a primeira coisa que vi. Não havia nenhum envelope! Mas havia o papel de bombom, em cima da mesa... Depois o papel desapareceu e surgiu um envelope com veneno ao lado do corpo. Não pode ter sido Touya. Syaoran mesmo disse que Touya ficou agarrado ao braço dele, na entrada da sala, tempo todo. Touya só nos arrastou para que houvesse duas testemunhas inocentes, insuspeitas, na hora da descoberta do cadáver. É claro! Por que ele estava com a chave mestra? Coincidência? Ele era apenas o cúmplice, encarregado dos trabalhos de apoio. Então, o ator principal era... a professora Meiling! Meiling! Por que não vi isso antes? Estava tudo na minha frente! Não via porque não cabia mais nada na minha mente além de você! De você, meu amor! Você está aí? Está me ouvindo? Droga, eu não consigo falar! Mas alguém tem que me ouvir. Era Meiling no laboratório, a figura de avental. Era Meiling! Educação por indução subliminar... Educação forçada. Usar os próprios anseios de alguém para levá-lo a fazer até o que não quer. Foi só deixar um bombom envenenado em cima da mesa onde dona Kaho passaria a noite trabalhando! Fechada naquela sala, sozinha, com sua necessidade de emagrecer, com uma fome que aumentava a cada minuto, e com um bombom... Qual dos dois lado venceria? A decisão de emagrecer? Ou a gula de toda a sua vida? Meiling... Meiling sabia qual lado venceria! O crime perfeito! Tudo perfeito! Na minha frente! Alguém! Procure me entender! Eu sei tudo! Foi Meiling!"_

Como em um disco fora de rotação, Sakura conseguia distinguir vozes e movimentos agitados à sua volta, mãos que a seguravam, agulhas que a espetavam...

- Tragam a maca!

- Segurem com cuidado!

- É melhor apertar a correia!

- Salvem essa menina, por favor! Ela é tudo pra mim!

_"Foi Meiling! Estão ouvindo? Eu não consigo falar... Foi a Meiling! O bombom envenenado, a linamarina, foi Meiling! Foi...",_ o entorpecimento tomara conta de todo o seu corpo, e as peças daquele quebra-cabeça mudou, e uma nova consciência terrível, macabra, surgiu como um pesadelo que antecede a morte. _"Não! Não é nada disso! Não foi nada disso! O bombom envenenado com cianureto! Com linamarina! Não é um só! São dois! Me ouçam... Eu..."  
_  
A fraqueza não deixava mais forças nem para pensar, nem para pronuncia o nome que explodia em seus lábios, ansiando por ser dito, ansiando revelar-se e desvendar toda a verdade daquele caso sinistro. Sentiu-se sacudida, carregada. Quase nada mais percebia do exterior. Um toldo negro cada vez mais a envolvia como uma mortalha. Bem perto dela, alguém falava nervoso e baixinho, mas as palavras perdiam-se no precipício da inconsciência que chegava.

-... não sei... Intoxicação... Envenenamento... Se foi cianureto... não há salvação...

A mente de Sakura desligou-se do mundo.

- Sou professora da garota, doutor. Qual o diagnóstico?

- Ainda não sabemos qual a substância tóxica que ela tomou...

- E qual o prognóstico? Ela viverá? – a professora parecia aflita.

- Confie em nós, professora Meiling...

- Doutor, esse rapaz recusa-se a sair do hospital. Disse que vai ficar aqui a noite toda, na sala de espera... – a enfermeira observou o jovem novamente.

- Deixe-o ficar, enfermeira. Deixe-o ficar...

- Mas o regulamento...

- Então faça de conta que não viu. Eu também já fui jovem, enfermeira. Eu também já me apaixonei, como esse rapaz. Sei o que ele está sentindo...

- Tudo bem, então, doutor... – a enfermeira suspirou, vendo que não tinha mesmo jeito.

"_Eu... estou no laboratório? Está escuro, como no laboratório... Estou sem óculos... como no laboratório... Eriol virá? Vai dizer que ama Tomoyo? Não! Ele disse que ama a mim! Sakura! Eu não quero morrer, não me deixem morrer... Agora não! Eriol me ajude! Você disse que me ama, disse que ama o que eu escrevi... Então venha me buscar... Eu já morri, Eriol? Já estou na urna de cristal? Onde está o meu beijo, meu príncipe? O beijo da grama, o beijo do sofá, o beijo da vida... Me devolva a vida, meu amor, para que eu possa dá-la de volta, inteirinha, para você..."_

O horário de visitas no hospital já havia terminado, mas a mulher conseguiu esgueirar-se sem ser percebida e entrou na sala dos médicos. Havia apenas um deles, dormindo como um santo e roncando como um porco, "perfeitamente" preparado para o plantão da noite. A mulher apanhou um avental de médico, vestiu-o, retirou cuidadosamente o estetoscópio pendurado no médico adormecido, colocou-o no próprio pescoço e saiu sem um ruído.

- Onde está a ficha da paciente do 412?

- Está aqui, doutora...

- Quero ver. – a encarregada do andar entregou a prancheta à mulher. Estava tudo anotado. A substância tóxica já havia sido descoberta. Ela leu o que precisava e jogou a prancheta sobre o balcão. Pegou o elevador até o subsolo, onde ficava a farmácia do hospital.

- Boa noite, doutora. – cumprimentou o sonolento atendente. A mulher perguntou sobre um medicamento, um nome inventado na hora, algo bem complicado. – Hum... Não sei, doutora. Posso verificar na lista.

- Pois verifique.

- Deixe ver... Não, não temos esse medicamento em estoque, doutora.

- Veja na administração se há algum pedido de compra. Preciso desse medicamento até amanhã.

- Um instante, doutora. Vou telefonar para a administração. Talvez o plantonista da noite possa informar alguma coisa. – enquanto o atendente discava, a mulher, às suas costas, percorreu as prateleiras. Foi rápido encontrar o que precisava. Quando o homem desligou, ela já pusera um pequeno frasco e uma seringa de injeção no bolso do avental. – Desculpe, doutora, mas não há pedido de compra para esse medicamento.

- Droga de hospital! Está bem, eu me viro de outro jeito. Obrigada, assim mesmo.

- Às ordens, doutora.

Na porta do quarto 412 havia uma pequena tabuleta onde estava escrito "VISITAS PROIBIDAS POR ORDEM MÉDICA". Mas àquela hora da noite não havia ninguém de plantão pelos corredores para fazer cumprir as ordens das tabuletas. Mesmo que houvesse, ninguém impediria uma médica de entrar no quarto de qualquer paciente. Assim, a mulher de avental deslizou sem problemas pelo corredor e abriu a porta silenciosamente.

"_Touya? Não, não é Touya... Onde estou? Aqui não é o laboratório da escola... Onde está a aranha? Onde está a cobra? Onde está o vulto de branco? O vulto de branco! Você!"_

- Boa noite, Sakura. Como é? Está melhorzinha? – apesar da escuridão quase total, Sakura reconheceu o vulto da professora, recortado contra o teto do quarto. – Oh, vejo que você ainda está fraca! Mas isso vai passar. Sabe? Eu fiquei preocupada com a história do bombom. É, você me deixou preocupada. Ninguém sobrevive à linamarina. Ninguém sobrevive ao cianureto. Mas você não comeu o bombom, não é? É pena... Você poderia ter evitado tanta preocupação, tanto sofrimento...

Sakura tentou gritar, mas a língua se enrolou, os músculos não responderam. Tudo ouvia, porém. E enxergava o suficiente para aumentar o próprio terror.

- Você tem de admitir que foi uma grande idéia, não foi? Hein? Levar a polícia, na hora de cometer um crime! Oferecer o bombom envenenado nas barbas da polícia! Um lance de gênio, você tem de admitir. Mas você não comeu o bombom...

Naquele momento, quando Sakura havia recuperado todas as razões para viver, naquele momento em que ela havia finalmente conquistado o amor de Eriol, a morte estava ali, de avental branco, falando suavemente, com ternura até.

- Você não comeu o bombom. E confundiu a todos, a mim e aos médicos, porque tomou alguma outra coisa. Que falta de juízo! Sabe que foi difícil tratá-la até se saber com certeza o que você tinha tomado? Por que você tomou o calmante da mamãe? Você queria morrer? Por que, queridinha? Se queria morrer, devia ter comido o meu bombom. Ou devia ter tomado mais do remédio da mamãe. Pelo jeito, você tomou tão pouco... Só serviu mesmo para deixá-la tontinha assim. E para deixar todos preocupados. Menina má!

Sakura tentava conseguir forças para alguma reação. Se conseguisse gritar, um grito só, no silêncio noturno daquele hospital, alguém viria socorrê-la. Mas todo o seu corpo permanecia paralisado, como um quase-morto, capaz apenas de ouvir... e de sentir medo.

- Você está me ouvindo, queridinha? É claro que está! Eu vejo pelo seu olhar que você está me ouvindo. Está com medo? Medo de quem? Do Touya? Não precisa mais ter medo do Touya. Ele está morto. Meu ajudante, meu único amigo naquela escola, e você me obrigou a matá-lo. É... Foi você, sabia? Pobre Touya! Foi ouvir seus mexericos com Syaoran e me procurou, todo alvoroçado. Eu o aconselhei a ficar quieto, mas o pobrezinho resolveu ameaçar você. Aí, quando você me falou da ameaça pra mim e pro investigador, me forçou a matá-lo. Ele facilmente acabaria preso e iria complicar mais as coisas. Touya raciocinava pouco, mas sabia demais. Foi um pena, uma pena mesmo...

Calmamente, a professora rasgou a embalagem da seringa de injeção. Espetou a agulha na borrachinha do frasco e fez a seringa aspirar o líquido.

- Os médicos já descobriram que tipo de calmamente você tomou. Você está recebendo o tratamento certo. Que ótimo, não? Eu também acabei de saber o que você tomou. Foi isto aqui. Agora, tudo o que você precisa é a dose certa. Eu poderia injetar nesse tubo que está levando aí para as suas veias. Mas esse é um risco que você não quer que eu corra, não é? Alguém podia ter a infeliz idéia de analisar o tubo e ia acabar encontrando traços do nosso remedinho, não é? Também não será bom deixar marcas de injeção na sua pele. Por isso, vamos dar uma espetadinha no seu couro cabeludo. Mas não se preocupe, não vai doer nada. E quem vai descobrir uma espetadinha no couro cabeludo? Tudo certo. Como este é o remedinho que você tomou, amanhã todos pensarão que o tratamento não foi aplicado a tempo, e tudo sairá bem. Chega de preocupações, você não acha?

Sentou-se à beira da cama, sorrindo como uma enfermeira dedicada. Na mão direita, trazia a seringa com a agulha voltada para cima. Com a esquerda, começou a acariciar docemente os cabelos de Sakura.

- Queridinha você será a terceira. Mas não vai me querer mal, vai? Acho que você também quer acabar logo com todos esses problemas, não é? A primeira foi Kaho. Tudo tão bem-feito, tudo quase perfeito, se não fosse certa garotinha que gosta de causar confusões...!

As carícias aumentavam de intensidade, feitas com as pontas dos dedos, como se a professora procurasse o ponto certo para a agulha.

- Kaho! Eu tinha de matá-la! A grande diretora, a grande educadora, querida por todos! E eu? Sempre à sombra dela. A ela, todos admirando. De mim, todos rindo. De mim, todos sempre riram, desde o tempo em que eu lecionava química. Você sabia que eu já fui professora de química? A melhor de todas, mas os alunos riam de mim. Por causa dela. Agora, ninguém mais vai rir, porque ela está morta!

A mão parou de acariciar a cabeça de Sakura e afastou-lhes os cabelos, descobrindo o local. A professora sorriu.

- Ora, não é que eu esqueci o algodão com álcool? Mas não fique assustada. Eu sei aplicar injeção muito bem. Não há perigo de infeccionar. Morra, queridinha. Assim... Quieta.

A espetada doeu um pouco e, em um segundo, o torpor que Sakura conhecia tão bem voltou a circular em cada uma de suas veias. Aos poucos, o quarto ficou ainda mais escuro.

- Assim... Menina boazinha...

A voz e o comportamento daquela mulher davam àquela cena macabra o clima respeitoso de uma missa negra. De repente, como um sacrilégio, um ruído invadiu o quarto. Já quase mergulhada no esquecimento, Sakura viu o rosto da professora, ainda sorrindo. Mas viu sangue. Sangue que brotava da cabeça da mulher, escorria por seu corpo e vinha empapar a camisola de Sakura.

A menina sentiu cair pesadamente sobre si o corpo inanimado da professora Nakuru, a vice-diretora da escola.


	10. Chapter 10

Oi!Finalmente o último capítulo de "A marca de uma lágrima".!Quero agradecer de coração a todos que leram,derama sua opinião e tudo mais!De verdade eu agradeço e espero que na minha próxima história eu consiga que vocês também gostem!Chega de enrolação e vamos ao último capítulo de "A marca de uma lágrima".

**Capítulo 10:**

_Eu sei que ele me ama... Isso ninguém vai me tirar!_

Sakura estava muito fraca por fora, mas tinha a primavera por dentro, com todos os seus pássaros e borboletas azuis. A luta dos médicos tinha sido terrível. Inconsciente, ela nada percebera; somente vivera aquela batalha. E, por fim, sobrevivera a ela. Sobrevivera como se tivesse acabado de nascer, com o humor e a alegria de alguém que, a custo, foi trazido de volta à vida. De alguém que, à frente, só vê felicidade sem barreiras.

O pai veio e, dessa vez, trouxe Ayumi. (Ou seria Keiko? Ou Kagome?) A mãe, agora que Sakura estava fora de perigo, tinha deixado o hospital para buscar algumas roupas, sempre com a certeza de que a filha passara por tudo aquilo só para agravar-lhe a enxaqueca. Mesmo fraca e debilitada, em seu primeiro dia de plena consciência, Sakura portou-se mais como uma visita do que como doente, sorrindo sempre, brincando com voz alegre e transmitindo ânimo a quem se aproximasse de sua cama.

Duas batidinhas na porta e entrou a atendente, trazendo mais uma dose anônima de comprimidos.

- Bom dia, querida. Que bom ver a sua carinha animada desse jeito! – a atendente sorriu.

- Bom dia! Isso não é animação, é vida! Viver é lindo. Amar é lindo. Ser amada é mais lindo ainda! – Sakura sorriu mais ainda.

- Nossa! Como está a nossa ressuscitadinha! Se todos os nossos doentes fossem alegres como você, este hospital seria uma festa.

- Então vamos fazer uma festa! Precisamos animar este hospital!

- Você precisa é descansar sossegadinha para sair logo daqui. Todas as festas estão esperando por você lá fora.

- Eu dei muito trabalho, é?

- Se deu! Quando chegou aqui, disseram que era envenenamento por cianureto. Naturalmente, isso não era possível, porque o cianureto mata em poucos segundos. Tinha sido um calmante, não é? – a atendente entregou alguns comprimidos para Sakura. – Mas os médicos demoraram para descobrir o que era.

- Puxa, eu só tomei dois comprimidos!

- É, você teve uma forte reação. Às vezes acontece. Eu nunca confio nesses remédios. Eu trabalho aqui, mas, quando estou nervosa, só tomo chá de erva-cidreira.

- Vou me lembrar disso, da próxima vez... – Sakura sorriu novamente.

- O problema mesmo foi àquela professora louca. Ela injetou o mesmo calmante em você, só que uma dose capaz de matar um cavalo! Se não fosse aquele rapaz...

- Eriol... – disse em tom baixo.

- É esse o nome dele? Você tem sorte de ser tão amada por um garoto como aquele. Ele arrebentou um frasco de Sangue na cabeça da tal professora Nakuru, bem a tempo de... – era a última recordação de Sakura: o Sangue esguichando na cabeça da vice-diretora, escorrendo por todos os lados, empapando sua camisola. – Deu até na televisão! Agora, aquela mulher maluca está toda costurada, lá na enfermaria da prisão. Se não fosse o seu garoto...

- Eriol... Ele me salvou a vida!

- Duas vezes! Foi ele quem encontrou você em casa, caída no sofá, e chamou a ambulância. Depois, ficou o tempo todo por aqui, pressionando os médicos, perguntando por você a toda hora, chorando...

- Chorando! – Sakura ficou perplexa.

- Só arredou o pé do hospital quando soube que você estava fora de perigo. Acho que foi em casa se arrumar para que você o veja bem bonito! – sorriu a atendente.

- Eriol... Chorando por mim... – ainda não conseguia acreditar naquilo. A atendente ajeitou os travesseiros atrás de Sakura e preparou-se para sair.

- Você é uma garota de sorte, mas vai ter um probleminha para resolver. – disse em tom baixo. Sakura virou a cabeça lentamente, olhou o seu crachá.

- Um probleminha? Qual seria... – leu o nome da jovem... – Rika?

- Há outro garoto, não é? – sentou-se ao lado dela, parecendo preocupada. – Apareceu aqui algumas vezes, também desesperado, dizendo a todo mundo que ama você, que não pode viver sem você. – uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Sakura.

- Esse é Syaoran. Um rapaz maravilhoso. – o sorriso diminuiu. – O melhor amigo que uma garota como eu poderia ter. Ah, se não fosse Eriol...

- Então você já escolheu, não é? – a atendente sorriu triste, com pena do outro rapaz. – Um dos dois vai sofrer. – a alegria da sobrevivente diminuiu um pouco. Por nada deste mundo gostaria que Syaoran sofresse. Mas ela estava amarrada para sempre pelo beijo apaixonado no jardim, pelo beijo da vida no sofá, pelo roçar da correntinha...

- Ah, Syaoran, você vai ter que me entender... – sussurrou tristemente, enquanto Rika se retirava do quarto.

- Ah, Syaoran, que rosas lindas! Obrigada, você é mesmo um amor! – Sakura preferia que a primeira visita não fosse de Syaoran. Mas agora o rapaz estava ali, cheio de rosas e esperança, e ela iria fazê-lo sofrer. Tomoyo também sofreria, mas o que fazer? "É melhor um fim trágico do que uma tragédia sem fim...", pensou pela segunda vez.

- Senhorita Ilusão... A professora Nakuru enganou a todos nós, não foi? – sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Quase que eu pago com a vida por esse engano... E o próximo seria você. Ela sabia que eu tinha lhe falado das minhas suspeitas.

- A pobre mulher louca não pararia mais. A polícia já conseguiu levantar todos os dados para encerrar o caso. Falei com o investigador. Nakuru foi uma mulher brilhante, mas a loucura estava tomando conta dela. Foi por isso que dona Kaho morreu. As duas eram grandes amigas, e a diretora estava percebendo os sinais de desequilíbrio mental que dona Nakuru começava a apresentar. Primeiro, para protegê-la, encostou-a no cargo de vice-diretora, sem nenhuma função prática. Por fim, parece que ela estava cuidando da internação da amiga em uma clínica psiquiátrica. Foi aí que os delírios de perseguição da professora Nakuru transformaram a amizade por dona Kaho em ódio.

- Que horror, Syaoran! – disse uma assustada Sakura.

- O estranho é que a pobre não perdeu a genialidade, apesar da loucura. Muita coisa ela falou à polícia, depois de presa. Imaginou que precisava de um cúmplice, se bem que poderia ter feito sozinha tudo o que fez. Touya só serviu para caçar você e eu no pátio, de modo que nossa presença inocente na hora da descoberta do cadáver fosse uma garantia de que dona Kaho morrera sozinha e fechada na diretoria. E para abrir a porta com a chave mestra, é claro. Por coincidência, a professora Meiling apareceu também e Nakuru conseguiu uma testemunha a mais.

- E eu que cheguei a pensar que Meiling...

- Mas deixe eu lhe contar o que fez Nakuru para envolver Touya. Ele estava com problemas de dinheiro e ela o convenceu a roubar certa quantia da gaveta de dona Kaho. Depois, disse ao coitado que a diretora descobrira o roubo e a única forma de livrá-lo da prisão seria matando-a. Só que dona Kaho nunca descobriria esse roubo, porque ele praticamente não aconteceu: a própria Nakuru tinha posto o dinheiro na gaveta para Touya roubar. O dinheiro era dela mesma!

- Genial! Com isso, Touya ficou nas mãos dela como um fantoche!

- Só que ele se apavorou quando ouviu nossa conversa na pracinha e resolveu ameaçar você. Aí, Nakuru ficou com medo que ele fosse preso e acabasse falando demais. E o envenenou. Foi encontrado morto no quartinho onde morava. Com um papel de bombom ao lado...

- Coitado! Ele me assustava tanto, mas era apenas uma pobre vítima, como dona Kaho...

- Ou como você. Até o investigador ficou espantado com a ousadia da professora Nakuru. Ela o procurou e o convenceu a irem juntos à sua casa, pois "devia" haver alguma coisa que você sabia e não dissera no interrogatório. Uma idéia brilhante: quando você aparecesse morta, quem iria desconfiar que o veneno estava em um bombom, oferecido na frente de um policial?

- Eu não esperava aqueles dois. Eu esperava que Meiling chegasse...

- A professora Meiling chegou um pouco depois, quase junto da ambulância que foi buscar você.

- Eu nem desconfiei quando Nakuru deixou o bombom sobre a mesa. Ela comeu todos os outros do saquinho... Quem havia de desconfiar que logo aquele último estivesse envenenado?

- Nakuru foi mesmo brilhante, Sakura. O plano para matar dona Kaho era perfeito. Ela usou o regime da nossa pobre diretora. Que pessoa obesa não comeria às escondidas um bombonzinho deixado sobre a mesa? Depois que nós descobrimos o corpo, ela ficou fazendo aquela cena histérica até entrar sozinha na sala, pegar o papel do bombom e deixar o envelope com veneno ao lado do corpo, depois de pressionar os dedos da diretora contra o envelope para marcar as impressões digitais. Sua única falha foi deixar o frasco do laboratório limpo de impressões, mas este era um risco a enfrentar, pois não seria possível trazer o frasco até a diretora, pressionar os dedos da dona Kaho contra ele e depois colocá-lo de volta ao laboratório.

- Isso tudo eu descobri, Syaoran. Um pouco tarde, mas acabei descobrindo. No começo, pensei que a culpada fosse Meiling, por causa das teorias dela sobre indução subliminar.

- Sei. Meiling defendia teorias de forçar pacientes a aprender sem pensar, induzidos por métodos subliminares. E a idéia de deixar um bombom sobre a mesa de uma mulher gorda e gulosa parecia mesmo encaixar-se perfeitamente, como uma sugestão a que dona Kaho não poderia resistir.

- Foi isso que eu pensei, Syaoran. Mas depois percebi que, mesmo que ela tivesse encontrado um jeito de, disfarçadamente, apanhar o papel do bombom e deixar cair o envelope ao lado da morta, não teria oportunidade de pressionar os dedos da diretora contra o envelope. A única que ficou a sós com a morta e teve essa oportunidade foi à professora Nakuru. Eu pensei nisso tudo enquanto estava desmaiada naquele sofá. Tentei desesperadamente falar, mas a voz não saía!

- Como "não saía"? Como acha que a polícia descobriu tudo isso? Você falou pelos cotovelos. Não calou a boca um só minuto. Você deu todos os detalhes necessários à compreensão exata do crime. O investigador ficou admiradíssimo com a sua capacidade de dedução. Disse que você é um gênio. Graças a você, a polícia já estava atrás de Nakuru antes que a ambulância chegasse ao hospital. Você falou do bombom, do regime, de tudo! Eu ouvi tudinho! – falou, parecendo empolgado e muito alegre.

- Como? Você também estava lá?

- Seu estava lá? Mas se fui eu que... É claro que eu estava, meu amor. Recebi o seu recado na livraria e fui correndo para sua casa. Aliás, a professora Meiling também estava ao seu lado enquanto você a acusava de assassina...

- Ai, que besteira que eu fiz! – Sakura sentiu-se muito envergonhada.

- Ela estava cuidando de você. O policial que guardava a sua casa quase chegou a prendê-la. Mas aí você virou o jogo e começou a acusar Nakuru!

- Mas Eriol...

- Eriol? – cortou Syaoran com um tom de voz bem seco. – Sim, ele também apareceu. – levantou-se e ficou olhando pela janela do quarto, que dava para o jardim do hospital. Sakura decidiu aproveitar a deixa e dizer o que tinha de ser sito, do modo mais rápido possível.

- Sabe, Syaoran... Você é um grande amigo e eu quero que saiba de uma coisa maravilhosa...

- Não sei se quero saber dessa coisa maravilhosa, Sakura.

- Mas eu quero que você saiba, Syaoran. Estou apaixonada por Eriol e agora sei que ele também me ama...

- Eu sou o menos indicado para você dizer que ama outro, Sakura. Porque você sabe que eu te amo... – seu tom de voz era baixo e fraco. Abaixou a cabeça e a franja cobriu-lhe os olhos.

- Oh, Syaoran, compreenda... – o olhou tristemente, com um aperto em seu peito. Por que sentia tamanha dor ao ver a tristeza dele? Por que seu coração batia tão rápido? Por que sentia isso? O rapaz ainda olhava para fora.

- Eu sei, Sakura. Você falou o nome dele o tempo todo durante o seu delírio. Em sua casa e aqui, no hospital. Mas, se você quer dizer que ama Eriol, diga a ele mesmo. Ele vem aí, acabou de atravessa o jardim.

- Syaoran, eu...

- Não se preocupe comigo, minha querida. Acho que chegou a hora de eu parar de insistir. Fique boa logo e seja muito feliz, meu amor... – caminhou até a porta e voltou-se para Sakura, sorrindo, como se as palavras da menina não o tivessem ferido como punhais. – Uma última pergunta, Sakura: por que você não comeu o bombom que a professora Nakuru deixou sobre a mesinha?

- Bombons engordam, Syaoran. E eu estou de regime!

- Quer dizer... Que você não queria morrer?

- É claro que não! Pensa que eu sou idiota?

Ali, à sua frente, estava o garoto da sua vida. O garoto lindo como um deus, o garoto que ela havia ajudado a conquistar para a sua melhor amiga. O garoto por quem ela sofrera mais do que imaginava agüentar. O garoto por quem derramara mais lágrimas do que pensava ser capaz de produzir. Todo o sofrimento acabara, finalmente. Agora ele estava ali, amando-a como ela o havia amado em segredo, durante tanto tempo.

Havia, porém, alguma coisa que parecia não se encaixar perfeitamente. Se Sakura fechasse os olhos e deixasse vir à mente as recordações daquele beijo no jardim, quando se sentiu mulher pela primeira vez, e daquele beijo no sofá, quando se sentiu quase morrer de amor, a paixão explodiu dentro dela, como ela mesma havia escrito: um, dois, três, Sangue! E, dentro do peito, seu coração disparava. Entretanto, de olhos abertos, o sonho não parecia o mesmo. Eriol estava ali, lindo, amando-a, querendo-a... O que mais ela poderia desejar? Eriol ajoelhou-se no chão, ao lado da cama, e tomou a mão de Sakura.

- Meu amor, minha prima querida! Você sobreviveu pra mim! – sorriu.

- Eriol... – continuou com a expressão vaga. Por que ela se sentia assim? Por que não conseguia esquecer a expressão de derrota no rosto de Syaoran? Remorso, talvez. Ela jamais teria querido magoar aquele amigo. Mas... Será que era isso mesmo?

- Ah, Sakura, eu sempre te amei e não sabia disso... Eu te amo e quase te perdi. Mas agora tudo vai ser diferente, não é, meu amor? Agora, só teremos felicidade pela frente! – disse radiante e sorrindo ainda mais.

- Felicidade sim, Eriol...

- Eu não sei dizer as coisas certas, minha querida. Eu nunca soube. Mas sinto como qualquer outra pessoa. E você... você consegue dizer tudo direitinho como eu sinto! Como fui tolo! Nas cartas que você escreveu para Tomoyo estava eu, inteirinho lá. Nas cartas que você escreveu pra mim, estava você, inteirinha, me amando... E eu não via!

- Eriol, eu...

- Você vai ter que perdoar minha cegueira, minhas tolices. Eu nem sei como dizer agora quanto te amo. Acho que só digo o que sinto realmente quando você me dita as palavras. Quando digo o que você escreve, é como se eu dissesse realmente o que sinto! – Sakura olhou o rapaz bem nos olhos, e sorriu.

- Você quer que eu lhe dite, neste momento, uma declaração de amor para mim mesma?

- Como, Sakura? – o rapaz surpreendeu-se.

- Hum... Deixe ver... Poderia ser uma declaração arrebatada, como: "Meu amor por você, Sakura, é capaz de arrancar a lua de sua órbita!" Ou submissa: "Eu me entrego a você – sou escravo do seu amor...".

- Ora, Sakura...

- Pode também ser possessiva: "Com meus lábios, farei uma jaula de beijos para te aprisionar!" Ou pode ser uma declaração ecológica: "Meu amor é um lago – venha banhar-se nele!".

- Sakura, você está brincando comigo?

- Pode ser exagerada: "Beberei o mar, se você for o sal!" Ou pretensiosa: "Minha paixão destrói a dor, constrói a esperança!".

- Chega, Sakura!

- Chega sim, Eriol. Chega de sofrer. Você pertence a Tomoyo e ela a você. Amaram-se quando se viram e depois se deixaram perder em minhas mãos. Viraram meus personagens. Mas chegou a hora de vocês se libertarem de mim e eu me libertar de vocês. Por acaso você deve se apaixonar pelo compositor se a música dele o ajuda a conquistar a namorada? Ou pelo pôr-do-sol, quando as cores criam o clima certo para que ela diga sim?

- Sakura, você não compreende...

- É verdade, Eriol, eu custei a compreender. Compreender que sou uma artista. Uma artista que criou os dois lados de uma paixão que só existia na minha cabeça. Mas o amor de você e Tomoyo é real. Vocês se amam, apesar e não por causa das minhas palavras. Se não sabem se amar sem elas, amem-se calados!

- O que você está dizendo, Sakura?

- Ou façam como todo mundo e busquem inspiração em qualquer poeta, em qualquer músico, em qualquer pôr-do-sol, em qualquer lua. De preferência, procurem um poeta que não tenha sido beijado por você em nenhum jardim e de quem você não tenha salvo a vida em nenhum sofá! – Sakura parecia exaltada. Eriol sentia-se cada vez mais confuso com as palavras da garota.

- Mas eu não...

- Deixe-me, Eriol. Vá procurar Tomoyo. Eu sei que há uma grande verdade no meu amor por você. Uma verdade que não fui eu que escrevi. Uma verdade que foi escrita sem palavras, com um beijo, em um jardim de sonhos. Sei que jamais esquecerei aquele beijo, mas tenho de tentar. Devo minha vida a você. Duas vezes. Para sempre. Mas eu não agüento mais. Tenho de esquecer aquele beijo. Tenho de esquecer você. Ou passar a vida tentando. – Sakura virou o rosto e fechou os olhos. Eriol não entendia nada. Levantou-se num repente e segurou a menina pelos ombros, fazendo-a olhá-lo novamente.

- Esqueça tudo isso, Sakura. Esqueça as cartas, esqueça tudo! O que importa é que nós nos amamos. Vamos começar tudo de novo, meu amor! – debruçou-se sobre ela, com os lábios ávidos por beijá-la. Sakura desviou o rosto e, com as mãos, tentou afastá-lo.

- Não, Eriol, por favor... Eu não quero mais sofrer. – as mãos de Sakura espalmaram-se no peito de Eriol. A camisa afastou-se, revelando o peito nu. – Eriol! A correntinha! Onde está a correntinha?

- Que correntinha, meu amor? Eu não uso correntinha... – respondeu normalmente, ainda tentando beijá-la. Como um estalo, uma lembrança veio à mente de Sakura. Ela alargou os olhos perplexa, não acreditando que todo esse tempo...! Livrou-se do abraço e, a custo, levantou-se da cama.

- Agora eu entendo! – com o corpo malcoberto pela minúscula camisola do hospital, tonta pelos vestígios do calmamente que ainda circulava em seu Sangue, Sakura estava com o rosto em fogo. – Eu vi tudo errado! Eu criei a fábula falsa! O beijo no jardim, não era você!

- No jardim? Que jardim? – Eriol sentou-se na cama confuso.

- O beijo no sofá, não era você! O frasco de Sangue, arrebentando-se neste quarto e me salvando da morte, não era você! A correntinha, não era você! – Sakura deu o maior e mais belo sorriso de sua vida.

- Sakura, você enlouqueceu? – Eriol se assustou quando, como louca, Sakura começou a rir, às gargalhadas.

- Como fui cega! Só enxerguei a fábula que eu mesma estava criando! Não preciso esquecer aquele beijo, Eriol! Eu disse que ninguém haveria de me tirar aquele beijo, e isso ninguém vai me tirar! Ele é meu! – cambaleou tonta até a janela. Uma chuva fina e miúda enregelava a paisagem. E ela viu no jardim do hospital quem queria ver. Em pé, olhando para o céu, lá estava aquele que ela realmente amou, sem saber. – Me espere, meu amor...! – arrastou-se como bêbada para a porta do quarto.

- Não, Sakura! Você está muito fraca. Não pode sair da cama! – Eriol levantou-se e tentou segurá-la, mas Sakura não deu a menor chance.

- Volte para Tomoyo, Eriol! Ela o ama e você a ama. Agora tenho de consertar todos os enganos que eu mesma criei! Tenho de encontrar a pessoa que me amou como eu sou, sem fábulas, sem versos, sem cartas, com todos os meus problemas e as minhas loucuras! Adeus, primo querido! Volte para Tomoyo! – enfraquecida, seminua, abriu a porta e correu pelos corredores do hospital. Suas pernas mal a obedeciam, e o frio do pavimento penetrava-lhe a sola dos pés. – Meu amor, por favor, espere por mim! – livrou-se de um atendente que tentou detê-la, e chegou vermelha, ardendo em febre, à porta do hospital.

- Syaoran! – ela o chamou, enquanto arfava. O rapaz surpreendeu-se e desviou seu olhar perdido do céu para olhá-la. Sakura sorriu mais do que nunca.

- Sakura! – o rapaz sorriu da mesma forma e virou-se. Tropeçando, escorregando, Sakura correu pelas alamedas molhadas em direção dos braços que a aguardavam. A chuva colava sua camisola ao corpo quando Syaoran a abraçou fortemente.

- Syaoran, meu querido! – Sakura afundou-se no calor daqueles braços e uma pequena lágrima de felicidade escorreu de seu olho esquerdo, caindo sobre a camisa do rapaz, formando uma pequena marca redonda. Sakura o abraçou forte também, não sairia mais dali. – Eu preciso dizer...

- Quietinha, meu amor. – Syaoran acariciou seus cabelos castanhos e afastou o rosto dela, cobrindo os delicados lábios dela com seus dedos. – Você já falou demais... – sorriu e segurou a ponta de seu queixo, levantando seu rosto em direção ao seu.

Os lábios de Syaoran procuraram os lábios trêmulos de Sakura, calando, com um beijo apaixonado, tudo aquilo que não mais precisava ser dito. A chuva apertou, encharcando os dois, como se quisesse dissolvê-los em um só corpo, num abraço eterno...

Fim


End file.
